


Конкистадор

by WinterStoat



Series: Конкистадор [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Don't copy to anothersite, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Коварная штука - артефакты. Малфою и Поттеру придется это узнать на собственном опыте - вдвоем, в горах и никакой магии! Каждый ищет свой Эльдорадо - одному нужно чувство защищенности, другому надоело прятаться...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Конкистадор [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656991
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. Пролог

Острые вершины заснеженных гор сначала скрылись в тумане. Но мало кто обратил на это внимание — посмотрели, подумали, что будет снегопад, и вернулись к своим делам. А меж тем густая, молочно-белая и чересчур стремительная для обычного тумана мгла закрыла собой не только дальние, но и ближние перевалы. Впрочем, это тоже не вызвало особенного ажиотажа: зимние дни короткие, и к тому времени, когда на подъездной дороге в долину уже и специальные фары оказались бессильны, жители маленького поселка, затерянного в Альпах, спали и видели десятый сон. Хотя, если кто и не спал, а, скажем, вышел бы воздухом подышать, тот смог бы поклясться, что в темноте, излишне плотной и вязкой, будто шипели на все лады странные голоса. Не то чтобы враждебно, но и дружелюбием от них не веяло. Да и слов было не понять: то ли латынь, то ли ещё какой язык, давно мертвый и забытый.

Но горное эхо изменчивое — оно заплутает, замечется среди еловых толстых стволов, порвется о низкие игольчатые ветви, отразится от холодного, блестящего и без луны наста, а потом его и вовсе придавит и засыплет наглухо тяжелым, медленным, но каким-то неотвратимым снегопадом. Кто после этого разберет, что это было и было ли вообще?

За ночь только на людских картах остались перевалы и единственная въездная дорога в долину, — всё стер снег, принимаясь неспешно и упорно заваливать крошечный поселок. К утру люди оказались в ловушке. Связь работала с перебоями, но начальнику местной полиции удалось передать экстренное сообщение. К тому времени всё взрослое население работало с лопатами в руках, разгребая завалы. Внимательный человек мог бы заметить, что голоса смолкли, затаились в ожидании, но таких людей не нашлось, да и не до того было. И к ночи, когда большая часть жителей была вывезена с пожитками, детьми и домашними животными, снова никому не было дела, что шепот возобновился, набирая обороты, становясь злее.

Все людские усилия по расчистке дороги были сведены на нет жесточайшим ветром, из-за которого на улицах уже и на расстояние вытянутой руки ничего нельзя было увидеть. Однако смотреть на неприятно пустые дороги и заметенные дома было некому, — экстренно эвакуированный поселок обезлюдел и вмиг осиротел.

Когда сообщение об аномальном снегопаде, лавинных прогнозах, оставленном жителями поселке и готовящейся эвакуации соседнего города дошло до Министерства Магии, положение было критическим — пурга и непроглядные снежные туманы свирепствовали восьмой день.


	2. Chapter 2

**1.**

_"Как конквистадор в панцире железном,  
Я вышел в путь и весело иду..."_  
**Н. Гумилев. "Сонет" 1908 г.**

_"Если друг оказался вдруг  
И не друг, и не враг, а — так,  
Если сразу не разберешь,  
Плох он или хорош, —  
Парня в горы тяни — рискни!  
Не бросай одного его,  
Пусть он в связке одной с тобой —  
Там поймешь, кто такой"_  
**В. Высоцкий "Песня о друге" 1966 г.**

* * *

От дыхания влага оседала на внутренней стороне шерстяной полумаски, снег слепил глаза, умудряясь залезать под капюшон, ресницы отяжелели от инея. Драко казалось, что даже они стали свинцовыми, что уж говорить про ноги и плечи, которые он от усталости почти не чувствовал.

Спина Поттера маячила впереди, на задники его ботинок налип снег, моток веревки, такой же, как у самого Драко, мотался на поясе из стороны в сторону. Пребывая в каком-то странном анабиозе, Малфой замечал только это, шагая след в след за аврором, изредка поглядывая по сторонам. Альпеншток, как рыболовное грузило, держал его в более-менее ровном положении.

— ..ам... ет... тка, — Поттер махнул рукой в сторону скального выступа.

Ветер сносил слова в сторону, но Драко понял — там, темнеет, палатка. Значит, всё, ещё немного, и спать.

Два гигантских обломка скалы сложились в нечто наподобие грота — ветер здесь был слабее, площадка ровной, а конусообразный свод защитит в случае лавины или камнепада. Хотя второго ждать вряд ли придется.

Драко стянул рюкзак и поставил его рядом с поттеровским. Легче стало настолько, что по ощущениям можно было бы взлететь, если подпрыгнуть. Правда, опытным путем установить это не представлялось возможным, — переставлять ноги Малфой ещё мог, а вот прыжки и прочая акробатика — уже фантастика.

— Уснул? — аврор крепко держал за плечо, рявкая в ухо и заглядывая под капюшон, стараясь поймать взгляд. — Малфой, поднапрягись и не спи!

Драко дернул плечом, сбрасывая руку:

— Не трать силы на разговоры, Поттер, и ближе к делу.

Лица очкарика он не видел, но в уголках его глаз с такими же заиндевевшими ресницами вдруг расползлись лучи морщинок — улыбается. Двужильный, что ли?

Палатку поставили быстро, закинули внутрь вещи, застегнули вход и, согнувшись в три погибели, стали снимать куртки, ботинки и стягивать шапки. Поттер вытащил из своего рюкзака небольшую горелку, Драко достал две банки консервов и пакет с сухарями. Синее пламя гудело тихо и ровно, согревая купол и распространяя характерный тонкий запах газа, — не самое плохое, с чем Драко приходилось мириться вот уже вторые сутки. Томатный соус в банках быстро захлюпал, шрамоголовый выключил горелку, радостно потер руки и принялся за еду — консервированную фасоль с сосисками.

Малфой вытащил влажные салфетки, привел в относительный порядок руки и только после этого взялся за свою порцию.

— Судя по всему, — Поттер смачно захрустел сухарем, сгибаясь под совсем уж немыслимым углом к карте, которую одной рукой разложил сбоку от себя, — завтра дойдем до старой будки смотрителя за подъемником. Жаль, сам подъемник не работает, — он хмыкнул расстроено. — Но по крайней мере, можно будет спокойно обойтись без палатки — Альбах сказал, что там достаточно места, чтобы улечься двоим. А спальники у нас теплые.

Драко только кивнул — ему было всё равно, что палатка, что дощатая будка, лишь бы быстрее найти этот чертов дом!

Пронизывающий ветер, плотный колючий снегопад, опасность лавин, повышающаяся с каждым днем, — всё можно было бы пережить, если бы можно было использовать магию. Но на малейший её выброс артефакт реагировал так, будто защищался от целой армии захватчиков.

Мысленно Драко просклонял всех Блэков до семнадцатого колена и по матушке, и по батюшке так рьяно, что можно было руку давать на отсечение — те замучились вертеться в своих склепах.

Он снова натянул шапку и ботинки и собрался выползти.

— Ты куда?

— Наружу, Поттер.

— Зачем?

— В туалет, — Малфой уже еле сдерживался.

— Так, Йохан сказал, что тут специальное отверстие...*

— Вот ты туда и... А я выйду, мне не сложно.

— Только палатку выстудишь, — аврор спорил, кажется, из чистого гриффьего упрямства.

— Всё равно ещё чай делать.

Малфой выполз, глотнул холодного воздуха, дыхание на мгновение зашлось, распирая легкие, но он не стал обращать внимания — потрусил от палатки подальше, но не так чтобы очень далеко.

Определенно, этот... поход будет венцом в списке его жизненных мытарств. Когда Драко вызвали в Аврорат, он немного нервничал, но только немного: отец условий домашнего ареста не нарушал, сам Драко не нарушал вообще ничего, так что необходимость появления Малфоя в поттеровских служебных владениях оставалась загадкой. Может, что-то из прошлого?.. Оказалось, что из прошлого, но не его и даже не отцовского. Долбанные Блэки с их долбанной паранойей!

Высокий русоволосый австриец — Йохан Альбах, — с улыбкой жал руку «герру Малфою» и уверял, что ждал и дождаться не мог этой встречи. И так же улыбаясь, рассказал о погодной аномалии, которая теперь угрожает жизни целого города, а в перспективе ещё одному горнолыжному курорту. И всё дело в спятившем от времени артефакте, который то ли угрозу почувствовал, то ли от времени стал творить непотребства, но факт оставался фактом: магглы эвакуировали уже жителей ближайшей деревеньки, а в городке люди остались, как в ловушке. И, по чести сказать, максимум, на что был способен Драко в данной ситуации, так это на толику сочувствия, со всеми полагающимися атрибутами — языком поцокать, нахмуриться, покачать головой и что-нибудь невнятное, но очень печальное повздыхать. Но вряд ли бы его вызвали именно за этим в Аврорат, ближе к ночи, официальной повесткой.

Дом, который так яростно артефакт и охранял, принадлежал Блэкам. Зачем и когда он был куплен — тайна, покрытая мраком. Но, как и во всех блэковских владениях, там стояла защита. На этот раз ничего лучше не придумали, чем отгонять излишне настырных магглов погодой по примеру Дурмстранга. Видимо на силу артефакта денег не пожалели. И что в итоге? Пока эта «нейтронная звезда» не рванула, как бомба с часовым механизмом, и в отдельно взятом районе австрийских Альп не случился коллапс, нужно было добраться до владений и отключить охранную систему. Всё просто. Было бы. Если бы не одно существенное «но», — Блэки доверяли только Блэкам и только самой чистой крови, что, в общем-то, было условиями тождественными. Андромеду изгнали из рода, Нарциссу даже не брали в расчет — Малфои скорее согласятся похоронить половину Австрии под лавинами, чем отпустить её туда. Да и кто в здравом уме пошлет женщину в подобный поход? Из приемлемых вариантов оставались только гордость Британии, глава Аврората — Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — с его очень дальним, но всё же родством, и скромный бизнесмен — Драко Люциус Малфой. Не нужно прилагать тонны усилий, чтобы понять, чья кровь чище и кому идти по этим горам, без возможности применять магию, без элементарных условий и без твердых гарантий безопасности! Пользоваться маггловскими походными штучками Малфой не умел, а отправлять герра Альбаха в качестве сопровождающего не советовали специалисты Отдела Тайн — магия артефакта творила черти что в ответ на любые усилия её обойти. Так что Малфой и Поттер, как последние мужчины с кровью Блэков в жилах, шли вдвоем.

Что ж, Драко признавал, глядя на паршивую, но всё же стабильную погоду, — предположение невыразимцев не было лишено смысла. Вполне возможно, что артефакт-охранник чувствовал не просто магов, но родственную Блэкам кровь. Чувствовал и не препятствовал идти дальше, хотя и успокаиваться не спешил.

Долбанные параноики!

Драко терпел тяжесть переходов, — это только с Потти двое суток, а до этого ещё два дня с Альбахом добирались до границ зоны действия артефакта, — физические нагрузки, разреженность воздуха, рюкзак за спиной, тесноту спальников, дерьмовую еду и полное отсутствие санитарных условий. Он скрипел зубами, материл и глубоко в душе жалел магглов (добровольно лезть в такие палатки, да ещё так питаться!), но самое страшное было не это. Самое страшное было присутствие Поттера. И объяснять, что выходишь в туалет и ни за какие сокровища мира не будешь пользоваться этой... дыркой, пусть и специально предназначенной, было пыткой. Только заходилось в корчах не тело, а чувство собственного достоинства. Даже в паре с Йоханом было не так отвратительно.

Кинув пустые банки в густо-белую снежную кашу, которая быстро наливалась темнотой, Малфой чертыхнулся — перчатки он не надел, и рваный край банки несильно, но ощутимо царапнул палец. Тут же показалась кровь, Драко инстинктивно потряс рукой и облизал порез. Ну, ко всем мелочам только этого и не хватало! Быстро управившись с делами, он зачерпнул снега, где почище, растер им лицо и руки, заменяя этим умывание, и забрался обратно в палатку. Поттер уже растапливал снег в небольшом котелке — на чай.

— Дотянись пока до аптечки, мне пластырь нужен, — Малфой снова стянул куртку, шапку и ботинки.

— Что ты такого умудрился сделать со своим...

— Уже смешно, — прервал его Драко. — Пластырь! Кровь идет.

Поттер нахмурился, зашуршал активнее и, наконец, извлек тонкую пластинку.

— Что у тебя?

— Палец. О банку порезал.

— Наверное, сосуд задел, — аврор дернул малфоевскую руку на себя, положил кисть на колено внутренней стороной вверх и стал тщательно заматывать маленькую ранку. — На сгибе — долго будет заживать.

Драко ничего не ответил, чуть согнул и разогнул пальцы и убрал руку из поттеровского аккуратного захвата.

Пока сам аврор ходил до ветру, Драко свернул куртки, положил их в изголовье, расправил спальники, убрал горелку и разлил чай по кружкам. Глаза слипались, горячий чай словно бы растапливал, размягчал остатки сил, согревая и убаюкивая. Когда Поттер вернулся, Малфой уже спал крепко, что и пушками не разбудишь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В палатках для профессинальных альпинистов действительно присутствует отверстие санитарного назначения. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Гарри казалось, что он что-то такое напутал или недопонял в жизни. Ясное дело, что узнав о необходимости работать с Малфоем, он не испытал восторга. Не то чтобы было неприятно — столько лет прошло, что уже и не вспоминалось о прошлом, но Поттер вдруг очень хорошо понял Рона, когда тому нужно было в очередной раз идти в гости к тетушке Мюриэль: чувство, что нужно себя пересилить, а в чем — нет даже намека. Так и Гарри — неприятностями не назовешь, но всё через силу.

Хорька он видел пару раз в год, а то и реже — так, пересекались взглядами на платформе у Хогвартс-экспресса. Правда, несколько раз заставал младшего Малфоя — Скорпиуса, кажется, — в компании Хью и Альбуса, но это дети, — у них там своя жизнь. А вот Драко, спокойно, словно к себе домой, вошедший в кабинет Главного аврора — это дело другое. Закованный, будто в броню, в пальто, пиджак, жилет, рубашку, шейный платок, Хорек сразу расставлял все точки над «i» — есть вы и есть я, и соблюдайте дистанцию, Мерлина ради. По большому счету, ничего и не изменилось: раньше он тоже это демонстрировал, только громогласнее. Нынешний, сорокалетний Малфой, был предельно вежлив, очень тактичен, улыбался, жал руку, но глаза-льдышки не давали обмануться, и зона отчуждения ощущалась явственно. Был момент, когда Гарри честно думал, что сейчас-то Хорек и покажет прежнего себя, когда Альбах рассказал о сути проблемы и совместном задании. Драко пару долгих минут смотрел прямо в глаза аврору абсолютно нечитаемым взглядом, и вот-вот... Но нет, сдержанно кивнул и снова всё внимание переключил на австрийского коллегу Гарри.

Поттер ждал подвоха. Когда их знакомили со снаряжением, когда показывали, как ставить палатку, когда подбирали одежду, — он всё ждал едких высказываний, позёрства, капризов, фырканья насчет компании или недалекости магглов. Но Малфой молчал, кивал, задавал вопросы и только практически полное игнорирование его, Гарри, присутствия говорило, что не всё так мирно и хорошо, как Хорек старался показать.

И вот уже второй день, как они вдвоём шли по этим горам через жестокую метель, и Хорек... молчал! Нет, он отвечал на вопросы, слегка огрызался, но ни нытья насчет трудностей, ни паники, ни жалоб на Аврорат, который якобы сам ничего не может, а потому его высочество теперь вынуждено... Шел, практически падал от усталости, тащил рюкзак, который весил ничуть не меньше, чем рюкзак Гарри, и даже не сыпал проклятиями! В авроре просыпался азарт, давнее чувство соперничества, словно они опять гнались за снитчем, на равных, не всерьез, но выкладываясь по полной.

Гарри допил чай, закрутил крышку, отставил кружку в самый дальний угол и тоже стал укладываться. Малфой завозился, выпростал руку и поскреб ногтями подбородок, не просыпаясь. За четверо суток у них обоих выросла приличная щетина, кожа чесалась, особенно под полумаской. Гарри тоже провел ладонью по подбородку и щекам туда-сюда. Колючий. Он, наверное, совсем как неандерталец выглядит. А у Малфоя борода была светлая и мягкая на вид. Растрепанный, с темными кругами под глазами, с ещё сильнее заострившимся носом, с негустой щетиной на лице, Хорек всё равно выглядел аккуратно.

«Вот... засранец», — чему-то порадовался Поттер, улыбаясь в темноте палатки, которая разлилась сразу же, как только он выключил фонарик.

То ли место было удачное, то ли ветер и правда стал тише, но тент почти не хлопал, свиста и завываний тоже не слышно — ночь обещала быть спокойной, судя по всему.

Ныли поясница и плечи, и усталость была такой всеобъемлющей, что никак не давала уснуть. С Гарри и раньше такое случалось. Он лежал, и вялотекущие мысли отсчитывали время сна.

Вот, например, Малфой: если ему кто-то не нравится, этот кто-то сразу всё поймет. Пробиться за частокол личного пространства Хорька было задачей из задач. Там, внутри, в его, малфоевском, собственном кругу жили только те, кто был по-настоящему нужен и важен для Драко. Не то что попытка, намек на возможную осаду этого круга выливался в полномасштабную словесную войну, в которой врага поливали кипящей смолой, поджигали, топили во рву, накалывали на пики и сбрасывали с высоких стен. Малфои — это сплошная оборона, и не важно, какова численность гарнизона этой крепости. Раньше их было трое, теперь — четверо. Останься даже один, ничего не изменится, скорее всего. Они тратили невероятное количество сил на защиту и возможность избежать хоть малейшей бреши. Абсолютное большинство сказало бы, что это бессмысленные затраты, что нет ни единого повода так сковывать себя цепями из долга, традиций и чистокровной архаики, что это семейство — просто динозавры в современном мире. А Поттер вдруг позавидовал. Он не понаслышке знал, как легко и бесцеремонно мир лезет в самое личное, как навязывает своё мнение и бьет по голове до тех пор, пока ты не станешь вровень со всеми. Гарри научился лавировать, быть мягким, понимающим, добрым. Люди тянулись к нему, а сам Поттер, казалось, не выделялся из толпы. Но мягкая оболочка тщательно скрывала твердое ядро — самую суть его личности. Никому так и не удалось добраться до неё. Гарри Поттер продолжал не доверять людям полностью. Сначала интуитивно, потом жизнь научила один раз, потом другой, потом, когда морда оказалась порядком истыкана в собственные ошибки, Гарри решил, что, наверное, так и надо. Что так все живут, ведь невозможно понять до конца даже самого близкого человека, а значит, и ты понят не будешь.

И только Малфой разбередил душу: может, там, за этим футляром из наглухо застегнутой одежды, высокомерия, светской любезности и колючих взглядов скрывается нечто такое, что доступно только самым близким? За что они и готовы жертвовать всем? Гарри совсем не представлял себе такой вот полной открытости хоть перед кем-то. Не представлял, но очень её хотел.

Меньше всего на свете Поттер мечтал проживать героическую жизнь. Быть у публики то на щите, то со щитом. Меньше всего он хотел бы быть любящим отцом-наседкой, тихим и тоже любящим мужем, скромным хозяином и успешным воякой-аврором потому, что так надо, таким должен быть образец национального героя. Он и был любящим отцом, детей своих обожал, но сюсюканий не любил, и мальчишки были этому только рады. А Лили могла фору дать братьям по упрямству характера и частоте шалостей. И постоянно скрытое соревнование с Джинни за альфовость, как выразилась Гермиона, скорее утомляло, чем заводило, а конца-края этому видно не было, ибо Джин тоже разрывалась между примером матери, своим характером и образом жены героя. Скромность Поттер и вовсе не любил: он был непритязателен в быту, но когда половину детства проводишь в каморке под лестницей, а другую половину делишь одну спальню с кучей таких же гормонально неустойчивых подростков, то к сорока мысль о том, что заслужил и отдельный кабинет, и загородный дом, и тишину, и свой сад, уже не просто посещает — живет в голове постоянно. Да и наличие домового эльфа тоже не видится роскошью и склонностью к эксплуататорству. Но «что скажут люди», «мы можем сделать для тебя пристройку на чердаке», «дети повзрослеют — купим им жильё, тогда и заживем» и, до кучи, рассуждения Гермионы о личной свободе всех разумных существ, слегка мешают. А попытки спорить заканчиваются непрозрачными намеками, что он слишком привык к власти, к руководству, к подчинению других людей, а что хорошо в Аврорате, то в родном доме...

И если в мелочах они никак не могли найти общего языка, то что бы его близкие сказали, заяви он о своих... сексуальных предпочтениях? Когда-то давно, лет семь или восемь назад, Вуд пригласил его посидеть вместе, дружным мужским коллективом. Они тогда неплохо погуляли, но главное было не в этом, а в разговоре. Эдриан Пьюси, знакомый Гарри ещё по слизеринской квиддичной команде, тоже оказался в вудовской компашке. Когда все уже набрались так, что виски аж в глазах плескался, тормоза у Вуда с Флинтом отказали — Гарри заметил, как Маркус потащил Оливера в сторону спальни.

«А ты не знал? Да все в курсе, только делают вид, что ничего не замечают. И что такого? Оба детишек настрогали, род продолжили, деньги зашибают неплохие — почему бы и не пожить в своё удовольствие? У Флинта даже родители без претензий, — Пьюси рассмеялся, увидев растерянное выражение лица аврора. — Можно подумать, такая новость! Ты вон Малфоя пас в своё время, знал же, что и он...»

Но Поттер не знал. И, вообще, когда он Хорька «пас», о сексе как-то не думал. Даже о сексе с Джинни редко — не до того было, а может, у некоторых очкариков с Гриффиндора позднее развитие, вот теперь и... догоняет.

Малфой тихонько простонал, гусеничкой перевернулся на бок, утыкаясь аврору в плечо, вздохнул и снова затих. Гарри представил, какое выражение лица будет у Хорька, когда тот проснется практически у него на плече, снова разулыбался и всё-таки заснул, отмечая, как за стенками палатки становится всё тише.


	4. Chapter 4

— Это странно, — Драко глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился, потягиваясь всем телом.

От постоянного ношения одежды, пусть удобной и практичной, мышцы деревенели и двигались непривычно медленно и неохотно. Хотелось скинуть с себя всю эту амуницию, встать под горячий душ и потом звездочкой распластаться на кровати — спать, будто куколка бабочки, в мешке с капюшоном хоть и тепло, но скованно.

— Да, — рядом кряхтел разминающийся Поттер, — странно. Может, он совсем сломался?

— Если, как невыразимцы выразились, артефакт сошел с ума, то затишье может кончиться в любую минуту, — Драко пошарил в боковых карманах рюкзака, нашел очки и надел.

Ярко-голубое небо было близким и каким-то глубоким, что ли. Солнцезащитные очки позволяли безболезненно смотреть на игру бликов света на белоснежном насте, на четкие линии горных вершин, которые ещё ни разу не показывались до этого дня. Там ветер срывал тонкую кисею снежного роя с пиков, похожих на сахарные головы.

— Красота! — аврор встал рядом и шумно дышал. — На, намажь лицо, а то на таком солнце сгорим в момент.  
Драко повернулся, посмотрел на Поттера: у того кожа чуточку глянцево поблескивала, глаза скрылись за такими же как у него очками, в которых, как в выпуклом зеркале, отражались горы, небо и сам Малфой, с тонкими ножками и огромной головой-тыквой. Он не удержался и прыснул.

— Ты чего?

— Ничего, — Драко махнул рукой, отвернулся от солнца, снял очки и стал аккуратно размазывать крем по лбу и щекам.

— Погоди, тут пропустил, — Поттер выдавил капельку крема на палец и намазал виски и зачем-то кончик носа.

Они стояли слишком близко друг к другу, облачко пара от дыхания Гарри вырывалось из-под его маски и смешивалось с таким же из-под маски Драко. Малфой чувствовал себя вдвойне неуверенно не только потому, что кроме носа и части щёк Поттера ничего не видел, а главное, не видел, куда тот смотрит, но ещё и потому, что так близко они оказались второй раз за утро: проснувшись, он обнаружил, что ночью аврор подполз к нему вплотную, уткнулся носом в капюшон, уютно сопел, да ещё и высвободил руку, положив её на Драко. При этом тело самого Малфоя было отнюдь не против, уютно прижимаясь в ответ и недвусмысленно намекая, что сорок лет — не возраст, когда стоит задумываться об эректильной дисфункции. Пришлось притворяться спящим ещё какое-то время, которое понадобилось на окончательное усмирение дискуссии по этому вопросу исключительно силой воли.

— Надевай очки, — поттеровский голос глухо прозвучал из-под той же маски.

Драко краешком сознания отметил, что пар его дыхания ничуть не менее частый, чем у Поттера.

На завтрак был кофе и сухие галеты, но большего и не хотелось.

— Смотри, — аврор разложил карту на коленях, — если мы срежем вот тут, то выиграем минимум полдня. Отдохнем в будке и успеем до темноты пройти по перевалу. Заночуем в палатке, а завтра останется только озеро пройти, и мы на месте.

— Тогда сегодня придется вымотаться, будем вообще без сил к ночи. И твоё «срежем» проходит по пологому склону, — Драко махнул рукой в сторону лога. — Тут наклон градусов тридцать, а это опасно, да ещё после снегопада.

— А мы пойдем узким горлом, где лавина не будет такой силы, как внизу. Обвяжемся тросами, чтобы вытянуть если что. Ты весишь килограмм семьдесят пять — восемьдесят? Ну, я потяжелее буду, пойду вторым. Если возьмем нормальный темп, то за час должны пройти.

— Лавина несется со скоростью двадцать метров в секунду, при такой ... кто кого успеет вытащить за трос? — Драко скептически фыркнул. — Мы в горах, Поттер, тут риск по-настоящему смертельная забава.

— Если пойдем намеченным маршрутом, то рискуем потерять ещё сутки. Мы ж пока ни сном, ни духом, как будем отключать артефакт! Вдруг это займет ещё день?

— А описание из Отдела тайн тебе на что?

— Так он же бешеный! Может, обычные меры не подействуют? — Поттер потряс картой. — Это опасно, я знаю. Но там, — он кивнул вниз, — люди, и их завалит лавиной в любую минуту, и не факт, что одной. Альбах сам говорил, что можно будет использовать этот маршрут при благоприятном случае. С погодой нам везет...

— Ладно. Если Йохан сам советовал...

— Ой, ну, конечно! Йохан сказал — ты веришь, я убеждаю — только морщишься, — начал бубнить Поттер.

— Йохан тут живет всю жизнь! А ты в горах сколько раз был? Один, два? И вообще — какого хрена я перед тобой оправдываюсь?!

— Потому что, как что, сразу: «Йохан то, Йохан сё...»!

— Поттер, — Драко застыл соляным столбиком, — ты что, ревнуешь?

— Сдурел от нехватки кислорода, да, Малфой? На кой хрен мне тебя ревновать к Альбаху?

— Я имел в виду ревность к чужому авторитету — ты ж у нас вечный герой, привык, что тебя все слушаются. А тут какой-то Йохан... — Драко уже откровенно смеялся. — Но мне приятно, что ты ревнуешь меня, а не своё оскорбленное чувство собственного величия.

— Сказал же — я тебя не ревную! — возражение вышло не таким грозным, потому что аврор в этот момент надевал рюкзак и кряхтел.

— Как скажешь. Не будем принимать во внимание теорию Фрейда об оговорках, — чтобы не закряхтеть так же несолидно, Драко сначала закончил свои подколки и только потом подхватил свой рюкзак.

— Заноза в заднице, — буркнул аврор, проходя мимо Драко вперед.

— За свою задницу ты можешь быть спокоен, Потти, — рассмеялся в ответ Малфой.

Но Поттер среагировал странно — он повернулся и долго смотрел на него, будто что-то хотел сказать, но передумал и двинулся дальше, махнув рукой, чтобы Драко шел за ним. Малфой в очередной раз пожалел, что не смог увидеть выражение глаз — аврора взбесило замечание о его филейных частях или заинтриговало? А если он что-то знает...

Веселье испарилось моментально, но об этом Драко уже рассуждал по ходу движения.

Солнце и не думало пока скрываться, хотя из-за самой высокой седловины понемногу наползало белое облако не то тумана, не то предвестника скорой непогоды. Им пришлось пройти значительное расстояние вверх, чтобы добраться до узкого места лога.

— Передохнём и спускаемся? — Драко всем телом опирался на альпеншток, одной рукой открывал бутылку с водой и жадно глотал, смачивая пересохшее горло.

Дышать было трудно с непривычки, не то, чтобы слишком уж большая высота, но и Малфой не привык к горам — кислорода не хватало, легким приходилось работать интенсивнее, да ещё физические нагрузки, а они оба уже не мальчики, как бы друг перед другом не хорохорились.

— Да, минут десять, обвяжемся и вниз, — Поттер стоял согнувшись, упираясь в собственные колени. — Туча...

— Или туман, — согласно кивнул Драко. — Успеем, наверное.

Аврор выпрямился, кивнул и тоже достал бутылку с водой.

Из-за параллельного хребта кое-где выглядывали вышки заброшенного лыжного подъемника или отрезки натянутых проводов.

— На лыжах катаешься? — Поттер тоже смотрел туда.

— Немного. Не сказать, что большой поклонник.

— А я всегда хотел научиться.

— Что ж не научился?

— Работа, трое детей... Как-то было некогда, — вздохнул аврор.

Драко мог бы сказать, что детей можно было бы сплавить к Уизли — там этого добра полно, на троих больше, на троих меньше... А умная жена, какой хотела казаться Уизлетта, могла и бы отпускать муженька от своей юбки на вольные хлеба хотя бы раз в год, пар выпустить. Но промолчал — запала не было. Он скажет, аврор ответит, заведутся... Да и дыхание поберечь стоило бы.

— Ну, что, идем? Давай, обвязывайся, — Поттер тут же шагнул ближе, — или нет, лучше я тебя обвяжу. Тут простой узел не подойдет.

— Угу, — хмыкнул Драко, глядя, как тот разматывает моток веревки, — давай. Обними меня, герой!

— Хорош ёрничать! — хохотнул аврор, тут же, впрочем, исполняя просьбу Малфоя.

Объятия были крепкими, прижался Поттер основательно: ещё бы — чтобы добраться до пояса, пришлось перекидывать конец верёвки через рюкзак, а потом ещё и немного под ним.

— Не туго?

— Нормально, — Драко кивнул, сглатывая противный комок в горле.

— Я буду держаться от тебя в пяти-шести метрах. Если что, предупреждай. Увидишь лавину — беги, я сразу за тобой.

— Помню — добраться до края, — Драко кивнул и не удержался. — Йохан говорил.

— Именно, — улыбнулся Поттер. — Ну, с Богом!

Драко аккуратно спускался с хребта, глядя, как от его шагов вниз ползут микроскопические лавинки. Теперь солнце светило не в спину, а сбоку, и его по-зимнему скудное тепло чувствовалось гораздо лучше.

Снег не успел слежаться, и ноги утопали в нем, потому что тонкий наст не держал вес. Двигались они не быстрее улиток, Драко весь взмок, ничего не слышал, кроме стука крови и шума собственного дыхания. Иногда он позволял себе остановиться на несколько секунд и посмотреть на Поттера, так же тяжело идущего позади. Перекинуться парой слов не было сил, они махали друг другу рукой, показывая, что всё о’кей, и снова двигались дальше.

Пот заливал глаза, противными капельками стекал вдоль позвоночника, впитываясь в нижнюю майку. Вес рюкзака уже не беспокоил, потому что и без него Драко не чувствовал бы себя легче. Какого черта им не дали с собой снегоступы? Можно было прикрепить их к поклаже! Альбаху сейчас должно было икаться качественно и регулярно.

Малфою казалось, что они идут вечность, но часы показывали, что прошел всего лишь час с небольшим. Драко снова остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание и оценить оставшееся расстояние. В последние минуты двигаться стало намного легче: самый глубокий снег остался позади, начался подъем, то и дело попадались скальные выступы, а «кошки» на ботинках всё увереннее цеплялись за поверхность. Драко клялся, что начнет усиленно заниматься спортом, когда вернется домой — он и не думал, что настолько запустил свою физическую форму, и сердце работает чуть не на износ, гоняя кровь по венам с шумом, похожим на гул турбины.

— Малфой!

Драко резко захотелось приложить бредущего позади аврора чем-то более материальным, чем Ступефай: какого хера орать в горах? Они про лавины говорили так, ради заполнения паузы в разговоре?!

— Малфой, беги!!

Поттер уже и сам бежал, тяжело переставляя ноги, Драко повернулся и посмотрел туда, куда, так отчаянно размахивая руками, показывал аврор. Нет, с малфоевским сердцем всё было в полном порядке, не считая того, что оно сжалось и упало куда-то в желудок. Этот гул вовсе не был из-за крови — грохотала нарождающаяся лавина.

Драко побежал. Он даже не думал, что делает это неуклюже, согнувшись почти пополам, чтобы рюкзак за спиной не прыгал и не тянул назад. Рокот приближался с космической скоростью, первые сухие снежные вихри гулко били по капюшону. Добраться до относительно безопасного края хребта у них бы не получилось всё равно, но Малфой упорно кидал тело вперед, забыв про усталость и захлебываясь адреналином. Впереди показался кусок скалы высотой метра в полтора, чуть меньше: если успеть добежать до него, сесть, упереться ногами и спиной, то вал заденет краем и потом можно будет откопаться довольно быстро... И он почти добежал, когда живот вдруг стянуло и Драко дернуло назад.

Поттер упал. Аврор барахтался, вставая, но рюкзак и усталость не давали сделать это шустрее.

— Да чтоб тебя! — ругнулся Малфой и против всех законов самосохранения рванул обратно.

— Уходи! — крикнул Поттер, увидев, как Драко бежит к нему.

Он не успевал, ничего не успевал. Оставались буквально секунды, и Драко сделал единственное, что пришло на ум: упал, упираясь ногами в какую-то каменную кочку, головой к лавине и стал тянуть трос что есть сил. Поттер уже и не пытался встать, карабкаясь на четвереньках, одной рукой намертво вцепившись в веревку. Между ними оставалось не так уж много, когда снежная волна накрыла с головой, и мир вокруг потемнел.


	5. Chapter 5

Наступившая тишина была по-настоящему звенящей, словно тысячи маленьких игл впились в барабанные перепонки. Драко попытался открыть глаза и сориентироваться. Тело сдавило снежной массой, но не сильно — значит, повезло и их засыпало на самом краю. Одной рукой он успел прикрыть лицо, поэтому теперь двигал ею туда-сюда, давая себе немного пространства для дыхания. Работать было сложно, но Малфой ни на минуту не подумал выпустить веревку и освободить вторую руку. Он шевелился, останавливался, старался унять дыхание, чтобы сберечь кислород, и снова дергался, упорно подтягивал колени, выползая на поверхность, которая оказалась совсем близко — и полутора метров не было.

Эхо раскатов ещё носилось по горам, а может, это были другие лавины в других логах. Драко выбрался, кое-как скинул рюкзак, отцепил от него маленькую лопатку и стал копать, дергая веревку вверх, стараясь отыскать тот её конец, на котором должен был остаться Поттер. Он полз, копал, дергал, снова полз и запрещал себе думать. Действовал строго по инструкции, как Альбах учил. Потом можно будет и испугаться.

Время тянулось, как лакричная палочка, до бесконечности. Малфой был уверен, что возится никак не меньше получаса, хотя прошло всего несколько минут. Больше тросс не дергался, как он ни старался. И это обрадовало Драко — он очень боялся вытащить его оборванный конец. Сначала орудовал лопатой, но потом подумал, что так может ранить аврора — стал рыть руками, как барсук, отбрасывая отвалы в стороны.

Первое, что он увидел — руку в перчатке. Поттер тоже так и не отпустил веревку. Драко стянул свою перчатку, расстегнул застежку-липучку на запястье аврора и приложил пальцы к точке пульса. Его никак не удавалось поймать — руки дрожали, да и сноровки особой не было. А потом Поттер вдруг хаотично зашевелил пальцами и схватился за его кисть, пожимая. Живой... Драко зажмурился, расплылся в улыбке и сильно сжал в ответ, снова принимаясь копать. Было заметно, что и Поттер там, под толщей снега, тоже копошится. Главное, чтобы не задохнулся.

Но оказалось, что аврор успел подтянуть колени к груди, когда его накрыло. Поэтому, пошебуршившись, он расчистил себе пространство для дыхания, а когда понял, что Драко его нашел, стал двигаться активнее.

Бессмысленно и устало глядя перед собой, они сидели у входа в импровизированную нору, из которой совместными усилиями только что вытащили Гарри.

— Спасибо, — Поттер неловко протянул руку.

— В расчете, — Драко пожал её и упал на спину без сил.

Поттер упал рядом.

— А рюкзак?

— Там, — отмахнулся Малфой.

— Ага.

— Кажется, мы всё-таки остановимся в этой... будке. Сегодня скакать козликом по горам нам уже не светит, — выдохнул Драко.

— Подпишусь под каждым словом, — Гарри приподнялся, опираясь на локоть. — Пойдем? А то потом вообще не встанем.

Он осмотрелся по сторонам и повернул голову к Драко, почти нависая над ним. Молчание длилось долгих пять секунд.

— Идем. Если не сейчас, то я усну прямо тут...

* * *

Будка оказалась не будкой даже, как представлял её Драко, а небольшим домиком из одной комнатушки без перегородок. В дальнем углу было оборудовано место для небольшой железной печки, к которой добрый некто прислонил две пары снегоступов — слава Мерлину, наконец-то! Дров нашлось немного, но откидной стол, стул и несколько поленьев с улицы, лежавших под навесом, решили проблему топлива. Не жарко, но достаточно тепло, чтобы нормально поспать. К тому же, можно было разогреть еду и вскипятить воду на чай — газ стоило поэкономить.

Откидной топчан был достаточно широким для двоих, правда, занимал место от стены до стены. Хотя, так даже удобнее — точно не свалишься с края. Растянув над печкой веревку, они повесили там свои комбинезоны и куртки на просушку. Драко подумал и просто выкинул носки и футболку: запасной одежды хватит, стирать негде, а носить пропитанные потом вещи, пусть даже сухие, он был не согласен — не до такой степени экстремальная у них обстановка. Поттер, недолго думая, сделал то же самое.

Погода снова принялась портиться, но сказать с уверенностью из-за артефакта или сама по себе, никто не смог бы. До захода солнца оставалось ещё два с половиной часа, но они не стали считать и уже привычно заползли в спальники, засыпая буквально за мгновение.

Гарри проснулся сразу, словно резко вынырнул на поверхность. Было ещё темно, в домишке заметно похолодало, но пока не критично. Он снова прикрыл глаза, но сон не шел, даже вялой сонливости не было. Аврор бросил тщетные попытки заснуть и когда привык к полумраку, заметил, что Малфой тоже не спит — лежит, смотрит в маленькое окошко под самым потолком. За стеклом ничего нельзя было разглядеть, кроме сероватого снега на подоконнике и ночного мрака.

— Что не спишь? Замерз?

Хорек даже не дернулся, только покачал головой.

— Как думаешь, — голос у Малфоя был тихий и чуточку хриплый, — нам медалька какая-нибудь полагается?

— Медалька? — Гарри даже голову поднял, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Драко. — Какая ещё?

— Любая подойдет. Не люблю незавершенность.

Гарри стало неуютно: Малфой откровенно бредил — то ли спал с открытыми глазами, то ли заболел.

— Мы с тобой прошли огонь, теперь вот и воду... Медных труб не хватает для полноты картины.

— Твою ж... Драко, я думал, у тебя жар! — рассмеялся аврор, укладываясь на бок, лицом к Малфою. — Вместо медалек будет тебе статья в «Пророке». С колдографиями. Сойдет для медных труб?

Хорек отвечать не стал, только хмыкнул да и завис с этой полуулыбкой на лице, опять глядя в окно.

— Я видел твоего сына на игре — отличный охотник, — Гарри хотелось о чем-нибудь поговорить, но о чем можно беседовать с Малфоем, он понятия не имел.

— Спасибо. Скорпиус любит квиддич, недавно довел Люциуса до нервного тика — решил стать профессиональным игроком.

— И что в этом плохого?

— Малфой — спортсмен?

— Несолидно аристократу на метле мотаться, как простому смертному? — съязвил Поттер.

— Если коротко и грубо, то речь отца примерно к этому и сводилась, — спокойно согласился Драко, не реагируя на ехидный тон.

— Ты сам не понимаешь, что это бред? — тихо возмутился Гарри.

— Если ты думаешь, что у тебя детей втрое больше, чем у меня, а потому ты и отец втрое лучше, то крупно ошибаешься, — Малфой вздохнул так, словно разговаривал с умственно отсталым. — На Рождество он получил новую метлу, подходящую для тренировок в юношеской лиге. И с тренером я договорился — тот посмотрит, что Скорп умеет.

— Папочке наперекор пойдешь?

— Вот что ты за человек такой, а, Поттер? С тобой стараешься по-хорошему, всё равно... — голос Малфоя не был расстроенным, скорее, устало-раздраженным.

Он отвернулся к стене и замолчал. А Гарри чувствовал себя глупо — не хотел ведь ничего такого говорить, просто забыл, с кем именно он разболтался. Хорек ведь, и правда, старался не конфликтовать. И не бросил его сегодня...

— Малфой, прости, я это со сна ляпнул, не подумав...

— Проехали. Давай спать лучше — ни дружить, ни даже нормально общаться у нас не получится. Закончим с этим делом, улыбнешься в колдокамеру для «Пророка», и разойдемся каждый своей дорогой, раз ты никак не можешь вырасти из детских штанишек.

— Причем тут штанишки? Я, правда, ничего такого...

— Хватит уже! — Хорек повернулся, сверкая гневным взглядом. — Что ж ты никак не уймешься-то, а? Я понимаю, что мы для тебя, как красная тряпка для быка. Но, Мерлина ради, я к тебе не лезу, тебя не трогаю, молчу про твоих обожаемых Уизелов, не обсуждаю детей, жену, не прохожусь по Аврорату — чего тебе ещё? Врагов не хватает? Так не моя вина, что все повывелись. Нам по сорок лет, Потти, по сорок! Ты когда-нибудь успокоишься? Чего тебе надо, извинений? Ну, извини, что я в детстве был несдержан, а ты был очкастым придурком! Теперь ты герой и красавец, я живу тихо и не отсвечиваю, так отстань уже от меня и моей семьи! Сами разберемся, кого слушать, а кому наперекор идти! — он снова отвернулся, продолжая ворчать. — Вот же... репей аврорский! И так не спалось, теперь ещё нервы поднял — вообще не усну! Зараза гриффиндорская.

С минуту Гарри пребывал в ступоре. А потом расхохотался так, что заболели бока.

— Твою ж налево... Малфой, только ты можешь так извиняться, попутно называя меня придурком! Слушай, я, оказывается, даже соскучился по тебе, честное слово! — он никак не мог угомониться, а подозрительный взгляд Драко из-за плеча заводил ещё сильнее. — Кто тут ещё из штанишек вырасти не может. Надо же — герой и красавец!.. Я умиляюсь! Комплимент из твоих уст — теперь и помереть не жалко.

— Поттер, ты больной на всю голову. Я всегда это знал, — подвел итог Малфой, тем самым вызывая новый приступ смеха у аврора.

— Ладно, извини, всё... — Гарри отсмеялся и вытер выступившие слезы. — Я честно просто хотел узнать, как Люциус на это среагирует.

— Полагаю, Скорпиусу грозит пара месяцев нравоучений, но он приспособился уже пропускать мимо ушей всё, что мы говорим, — Хорек тоже успокоился и, вроде, перестал злиться. Во всяком случае, снова вернулся к вежливому тону.

— Мои тоже — в одно ухо влетело, из другого вылетело. Пока не рявкнешь...

— А я не хочу рявкать. Толку не будет, только хуже сделаю, по себе знаю. Скорпиус совершенно другой, свободнее, что ли. Я в его глазах и неправильный, и старомодный, и деспотичный — все подростки так про родителей думают. У него мало поводов гордиться своей фамилией, так что пусть гордится своими успехами. Кроме поддержки, я ничего ему дать не могу.

Гарри хотел возразить, но промолчал. Во-первых, будет выглядеть, как утешение, нелепое и пафосное. А во-вторых, в чем-то Хорек прав.

— А ты? Тебе-то от отца что придется вытерпеть?

— Странно, что интересуешься, — Драко нахмурился. — Ничего не придется. Скорее всего, он просто будет... очень скуп на общение, пока не примет ситуацию полностью. В конце концов, это не самое большое его разочарование во мне.

И на этот раз Гарри смолчал, умерив любопытство.

— Да... Мои так же иногда смотрят на меня, как на динозавра. Всё они лучше знают, всё быстрее понимают. Пусть. Главное, чтобы уж очень болезненные шишки не набили.

В ответ раздалось только фыркающее согласное хмыканье.

Малфой повернулся на бок, лицом к Гарри. Можно было различить тени на скулах, блеск в глазах, взъерошенную челку и застегнутый аж до подбородка спальный мешок. И Поттер не собирался разбираться в причинах, думать над ними слишком долго и внимательно. Ему просто показалось необходимым сделать это сейчас, когда вокруг тишина, и они будто одни во всем мире, когда Малфой настолько близко и впервые в жизни оба расслаблены и умиротворены в компании друг друга. Гарри было наплевать на «зачем» и «почему», он просто потянулся и поцеловал Драко.

Не сказать, что аврор на что-то рассчитывал. Но уж точно не на такую реакцию: Хорёк весь сжался, как пружина, и буквально отскочил от него, впечатываясь в стенку.

— Поттер!.. Давай спать, до утра ещё есть время. И... забудь про это... недоразумение.

Малфой натянул капюшон как можно ниже, закуклился окончательно и затих, даже сопения не было слышно.

Гарри вздохнул, тоже поплотнее умостился в спальнике и закрыл глаза. Наверное, он был бы обескуражен и смущен своей ошибкой: в конце концов, мало ли что там Пьюси мог наболтать по пьяни, мужики тоже сплетники те ещё. Драко вполне мог и не иметь никаких таких наклонностей. И тогда бы Гарри извинился утром, отговорился временным помрачением рассудка — редко, но бывает... Только ни извиняться, ни забывать, ни, тем более, отступать он намерен не был. Потому что за те секунды, что длился поцелуй, Малфой ему отвечал! И ничего Поттеру не показалось, а, значит, сколько Драко ни отрицай себя, но Гарри его в покое не оставит. Не из вредности или желания унизить! Но это была его крепость, его цель, а Поттер не умел сдаваться и всегда шел до конца. Малфой готов обороняться до последней капли крови, защищаясь молчанием, сарказмом, высокомерными взглядами и наглухо застегнутой броней, не важно — спальник или пальто? Что ж, так даже лучше. Ему-таки придется сдать ключи от замка.

В общем-то, единственное, что удивило Гарри в результате, так это собственная решимость завоевать Малфоя. Но даже она ему нравилась, а вопрос «зачем» отпадал сам собой, стоило только вспомнить, какие мягкие и податливые губы у Хорька. У Драко...

Поттер улыбнулся и задремал совершенно спокойно.


	6. Chapter 6

Драко злился. Боялся и злился, и больше ни о чем не мог думать.

Ясное дело, что Поттер возомнил тут о себе не пойми что! И... Мордред и Моргана, он ведь тоже не железный! Со всеми этими ночевками, с сопением в ухо, с неосознанными сонными объятиями, с переодеваниями в чистое, когда широкий торс, покрытый прямыми и даже на вид жесткими волосками, спускающимися по животу к краю штанов... Мерлин свидетель — Драко не железный точно ...

Очкарик действовал наобум, или кто-то просветил его насчет малфоевских увлечений? И если просветил, то кто? Поползут ли слухи? Отец будет в бешенстве — он и так не смирился, просто закрыл глаза на этот... изъян. А репутация! Мама! И Скорпиус! Мерлин всемогущий...

Или, если всё спонтанно, может, просто Потти заигрался — давно не было секса? Конечно! Драко поддался панике и перестал разумно мыслить — если Поттер сам... такой, то тоже не захочет афишировать. Хотя с него станется. Не зря ходят слухи о разводе Главного аврора, а дыма без огня не бывает.

Как же Драко боялся! Себя, своих желаний, которые не оказались подростковой блажью, не забылись, не потеряли силы с годами. Он держался, хоронил в себе все подобные мысли, не срывался даже в бордели! Хотя и Оборотное, и Обливиэйт, и вообще вариантов масса, да и кто бы не понял молодого вдовца? Но информация, как вода, всегда найдет дырочку, а Драко уже давно перерос детское желание быть на виду. Тем более по такому поводу.

Иногда наедине с собой он вдруг мог взбунтоваться: да что в этом такого? Его личная жизнь, его личное дело. В конце концов, он тоже хотел быть чуточку счастливым и самую малость свободным.

После смерти Астории ему не раз и не два говорили, что нужно снова жениться или завести отношения — он ещё полон сил, нужно как-то жить дальше, ну, что поделать, раз такое горе?.. Драко не отвечал ничего конкретного, соглашался для вида и всё чаще уходил от вопросов или отмалчивался. Семейство Гринграсс хоть и принимало участие в этих разговорах насчет второй женитьбы, но всё же смотрело на своего зятя с благодарностью. Подобная верность их ушедшей дочери достойна уважения. Ведь Астория была такой красивой, такой доброй, замечательной и так любила мужа, прощая тому хладнокровную сдержанность и скрытность характера. Они и ожидать не могли такой преданности её памяти.

Наверное, это было некрасиво — молчаливо соглашаться с ролью однолюба и лебединой верностью. Фактически, Драко лгал этим людям. Но ложь была не первой: в его предложении руки и сердца не было ни капли искренности, как и в брачной клятве, в той части, где он обещал любить жену, пока смерть не разлучит их. Немного наивная, ласковая Астория Гринграсс была идеальной кандидатурой на роль миссис Малфой — в этом и крылась вся суть выбора. Нет, Драко уважал её, оберегал, помогал и баловал, старался как мог и даже верил в свои чувства к жене какое-то время, но любви всё же не испытывал. И только однажды, когда измученная, испуганная Асти, весь срок мужественно отказывавшаяся пить зелья, чтобы укрепить своё неожиданно больное сердце (только потому, что они повредили бы ребенку), перед родами держала его за руку и умоляюще искала ответный взгляд,... он пожалел её. По-человечески, искренне пожалел, до спазмов в груди и навернувшихся на глаза слез. Драко не знал, была ли Асти счастлива с ним. Она говорила, что любит и лучшего и желать не стала бы. Но насколько это было правдой?

Поэтому, похоронив жену, он всю жизнь посвятил сыну, семье и работе: женщины его почти не интересовали, жениться ради престижа и испортить ещё чью-то жизнь вместе со своей он не хотел, а отношения... Менять любовников как перчатки, наслаждаясь разнообразием, было для него соблазнительно, но лишь в теории. Несколько случаев секса на ночь, без обязательств, когда было совсем уже невмоготу, были неплохи по сути, но показались низкими, животными, и, в конце концов, замарали его, о чем Драко даже жалел впоследствии. А постоянный партнер? Да кто бы простил ему связь с мужчиной? Положение семьи было довольно шатко, их репутации только предстояло возрождение — Малфою не позволено было быть небезупречным, он не имел права на ошибку. Драко знал это сам, ему не раз напоминал об этом отец.

И он смирился. Заковал себя наглухо в отстраненность, холодность и осторожную скупость эмоций. Только вот всё чаще нападала апатия, когда не хотелось ничего, вообще ничего. Когда каждое движение души давалось с трудом.

Поэтому воспротивился отцу, разрешая Скорпиусу пробовать себя в квиддиче. Он слушал рассуждения Люциуса и слышал то же самое, что и много лет назад: ты должен, забудь, репутация... Драко молчал, и осознание медленно заполняло разум: он не позволит своему сыну — жизнерадостному, улыбчивому, порывистому и стремительному мальчишке, — стать таким же, не позволит засохнуть душой, словно древний старец только из-за долга, который не принес счастья ни самому Драко, ни Люциусу. Он готов был принять Скорпиуса любым: спортсмен, друг Уизли, да хоть гей — что угодно, но ребенок будет свободен в выборе! Потому что Драко твердо знал ещё одну вещь — счастье мальчику не заменит ни один самый дорогой и редкий подарок, ни одно одобрительное чужое мнение, ни одна, самая кристально чистая репутация. Малфой был не в силах сделать многого, но предать веру Скорпиуса в него не мог точно.

Мысль, что сын узнает и осудит его за эти постыдные склонности, была разрушительна по силе паники, которую она поднимала в Драко.

За всё это хорошенько доставалось Поттеру в последние часы — Малфой, не стесняясь выражений, крыл аврора... про себя. За то, что поднял бурю в душе, что начал это и за то, что не продолжил. Последнее утверждение заставляло его сжимать челюсти и зло выдыхать сквозь зубы: словно мало обычной трусости, теперь ещё и это жалкое предательство собственного тела! Он же ответил на поцелуй, он хотел зайти дальше! Он бы сдался, если бы аврор не отступил, был настойчивее и... грубее. Мысль о насилии — не изнасиловании, но насилии, — противным червячком грызла мозг и притягательно-сладкой тяжестью отдавалась в солнечном сплетении. Драко определенно понравился бы такой сценарий: он не сам, он просто проиграл тому, кто сильнее. Не был инициатором, а потому не нес ответственности. Быть ни при чем — чертовски удобное оправдание! В самом крайнем случае, при угрозе огласки, можно было бы списать всё на безвыходное положение и применение к нему грубой физической силы. И всё-таки получить своё.

От радости той части себя, что упивалась появившейся возможностью в полной мере удовлетворить эти желания, да ещё именно с Поттером, Драко скручивало похлеще Круцио. Он ненавидел слабость тела и трусость характера. Он ненавидел Главного аврора, который одним только поцелуем выгнал наружу волну, казалось бы, похороненных чувств и эмоций, под натиском которой трескались ранее непробиваемые доспехи. Ненавидел и ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Умом Малфой понимал всю нелепость мыслей насчет грязи и неприемлемости таких отношений. Давно уже не средневековье, чтобы осуждать чуть ли не на костер... Но гадость слова «мужеложество», давний болезненно-брезгливый взгляд отца, «Ты должен изжить эту слабость, Драко», боязнь увидеть то же во взгляде матери — всё это укоренилось в подсознании, мешая легко забыть и жить своей жизнью. Да, собственно, Драко никогда и не жил ею с тех пор, как взялся нелепо пытаться спасти себя и семью от смерти во времена Лорда, потом пытаться спасти репутацию их рода и сейфы в Гринготтсе, потом пытаться стать образцовым мужем и сыном...

А у Поттера так легко всё получалось! Пошел в авроры, сделал карьеру, стал другом Министра, забыл о вражде и десятках стычек, защищая на суде бывших врагов. Осчастливил Уизлетту, наплодил детей полный дом, играл в квиддич пару раз в месяц, всем улыбался, ему все улыбались. Даже если слухи о разводе имеют под собой основание, это тоже будет запросто принято, как само собой разумеющееся. Ещё и похвалят: вот, мол, какой молодец — сохранил такие замечательные отношения с бывшей женой, о детях заботится... Поттеру всё удавалось, и не сказать, что незаслуженно. Но Драко был законченным эгоистом, и его волновал только он, а не легкость бытия какого-то там шрамоголового героя, который так притягательно выглядит и даже живот умудрился не отрастить к своим сорока!

Малфой старательно делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Он пил чай, поддакивал насчет маршрута, снова вешал на себя рюкзак, размеренно шагая след в след за аврором, нагнув голову от опять повалившего снега. Слава Моргане, пока без ветра. Бурь Драко хватало и в душе.


	7. Chapter 7

Ночью всё всегда кажется проще. И легче. А с утра-то уже не так очевидно. Малфой не шарахался, но глаза прятал, говорил ещё меньше обычного, собирался шустрее, и со стороны могло бы показаться, что всё по-прежнему, только на душе было муторно и суетливо. Поэтому Поттер тоже замолчал, шел впереди, держал дыхание и думал.

После войны, пока Джинни летала в «Гарпиях», а он учился в школе авроров, у Гарри в жизни всякое случалось. Раньше как-то не до веселья и девочек было, а потом девочек и вовсе стало мало — среди курсантов их вообще были единицы, да и те в основном старались составить Джиневре конкуренцию, а не самим Поттером интересовались. Первый раз не на трезвую голову, а позже уже и вполне сознательно, Гарри попробовал с парнем, и... Там всё проще: оба знают, что это просто секс, что потом можно разойтись с улыбкой, но без обязательной лжи, вроде: «Я тебе напишу, когда буду в Лондоне». Трахнулись — и слава Мерлину! Если встретятся ещё раз, и будет настроение — трахнутся ещё раз. И никаких этих «брачных танцев» с распушением хвоста. Да и сам процесс был острее, свободнее. Гарри мог получать удовольствие, уверенный в себе, не беспокоясь лишний раз, правильно ли всё сделал, понравилось ли партнеру, не обидел ли. Уже можно или нужно ещё прелюдий? Стоит — значит, всё правильно делает, кончил — значит, понравилось, а прелюдии вообще по настроению.

Всякое было по молодости, когда кровь кипит, весь мир кажется лежащим у ног, да и Поттер был свободен, пусть относительно, но тогда ещё никаких клятв они с Джинни друг другу не давали. Черт, да просто хотелось нагуляться, пожить! Он ведь никогда и не жил толком.

Понятное дело, что за годы семейного быта по сторонам поглядывал с интересом, но чаще только «поглядом» дело и заканчивалось. Хотя и удобных случаев бывало предостаточно, и желание иногда возникало. Святошей назвать себя не мог, но несколько шальных встреч ничего в душе не задели, только заставили чувствовать себя виноватым. Всё было как-то... не так. Да черт его знает, как было! Жил и жил: работа, работа, работа, дом, дети, опять работа, Джинни. Как все, крутился понемногу. Иногда только кололо то ли тоской, то ли одиночеством. Но это всё мечты и побасенки, бог с ними, а в реальности? В реальности была Джиневра: решительная, амбициозная, смешливая, упрямая, отличная хозяйка, успешная журналистка, хорошая мать... Оставив спорт, Джинни преобразилась — исчезла молчаливость, неуверенность в себе. И это радовало его, очень радовало — яркая, как солнышко, жена... Только мягкость и уступчивость из Джинни тоже как ветром сдуло, а без этого их брак медленно но верно превращался в быт двух львов в одной клетке.

Ревность Джиневры — неважно, обоснованная или нет, — была подобна вулкану — когда эта хрень рванет, никому не ясно. Нет, на людях она не кричала, не закатывала скандалов, но демонстративное молчаливое игнорирование включалось моментально. А уже дома, ложась спать, в обязательном полуистеричном порядке высказывала всё, что надумала. Хуже всего было, когда такое случалось из-за Гермионы: с ней у Гарри сложились особенные отношения — Герм была самым верным, самым понимающим другом. Лучшим другом, да простит его Рон. Они столько всего пережили вместе и всегда — всегда! — Гермиона была на его стороне, даже когда всё было более чем безнадежно. Миона была родным человеком, как сестра. Но разве докажешь что-то Джинни? «Не взял с собой тогда, во время войны, отказал мне! Ей всегда доверял больше! Не зря и Рон ревновал, а дыма без огня не бывает!»

По молодости Гарри просил прощения, игриво подлизывался, старался загладить несуществующую вину: ну какая разница, кому извиняться первым? В конце концов, Джин как вспыхивала, так и остывала — быстро, а мириться было сладко. С годами стал терпеть молча. Потом огрызался. Потом уже просто разворачивался и уходил: ночевал на работе, давая остыть уже не столько жене, сколько остывая сам.

«Ей нужно твоё внимание», — заверяла всё та же Гермиона.

Но сколько ж можно? Гарри старался не забывать про даты, дарил цветы по поводу и без, устраивал отпуски, радовал подарками, по возможности занимался детьми и домом, как положено хорошему мужу. Неидеальный супруг, понятное дело, но и не самый худший, а толку? «Я такая некрасивая, что тебе теперь ко мне и прикасаться неприятно? Между прочим, не от ленивой жизни поправилась — я твоих детей носила и рожала!». «Сегодня же день рождения мамы! Почему бы не оставить дела на заместителя? Ты же глава Аврората! У тебя вечно все вызовы срочные и важные!». «Тебе нужно было идти в профессиональный спорт: мы бы вместе были чаще, да и не так опасно, как твой этот Аврорат. Вбил себе в голову в детстве...».

Чушь, конечно, не каждый день такое. У них была счастливая семейная жизнь, просто копилось, копилось, копилось... И накопилось. Последний год Джинни то и дело говорила то про развод: мол, они ещё молодые, нужно перестать портить жизнь друг другу и попробовать что-то другое. То наоборот: нужно освежить отношения, переосмыслить, что важнее — работа или семья. Может, поехать в отпуск вдвоем, как раньше? Или самый демонстративный, обиженно-тоскливый, третий вариант: просто подождем, пока вырастут дети, обзаведутся своей семьёй и тогда... Что тогда? Старость порознь, в поисках последней надежды на... что? На счастье? У них и без того было это самое счастье, просто они оба оказались не настолько умными и старательными, чтобы его сохранить. А ещё, видимо, и сами не знали, чего хотели.

Он вспоминал Артура и Молли, и понимал, что такое с годами у всех приключается. Вот и Рон с Герм стали спокойнее в отношениях, всё реже появлялись вместе — у каждого своя жизнь. Джордж с Анджелиной тоже, да и Лонгботтомы... Это не печально и не грустно, это просто жизнь, когда повторение одного и того же год за годом рождает только безразличие, как его ни назови — привычка, апатия, соглашательство.

Гарри чувствовал, что элементарно устал. Что ему всё равно — развод, видимость брака, попытки что-то там возродить... Без разницы. Он не знал, почему так вышло, и не знал, что теперь с этим всем делать. Он только хотел что-то своё, крохотное, особенное, принадлежащее исключительно ему, без стершихся границ, когда личное и не личное смешивается в кучу, и ты преспокойно чешешь неважно что или рвешь волосы в носу, а она расхаживает в бигуди, давит прыщики, обсуждает за завтраком понос у младшей.... Гарри отчаянно нуждался в чем-то, что вытащит из болотной вязкости бесчувственности и даст стимул дальше работать, воспитывать детей, искать компромиссы с женой. Что-то, что придаст всей его жизни смысл: не мужу Гарри Поттеру, и не отцу, и не Главному аврору, а просто ему, просто Гарри. Он тоже хотел спрятаться за стенами крепости, где можно отсидеться, переждать или немного отдохнуть.

А Малфой... С ним эти границы не сотрутся никогда, наверное. Он всегда будет такой же чистокровной ехидной. Те, кстати, тоже тварюшки колючие и с длинным носом, а пузико мягонькое, беззащитное...

Гарри усмехнулся собственным мыслям. Нечего юлить: он хотел Драко. Очень хотел. Чувствовал, что не сможет успокоиться, пока не получит. Дело не в желании подчинить, одержать верх, хотя и совсем исключать азарт соперничества из этого тоже было бы лицемерием. Просто... Драко — его. Всегда был только его — школьным задирой, врагом на войне, личной занозой в заднице. И в мэноре тогда Хорек спасал только его, только Поттера. И Гарри защищал на суде тоже только Драко, несмотря на немалую помощь Нарциссы — он был благодарен ей, но всё же... Всегда и во всем были только Малфой и Поттер, и никого больше — именно то, чего Гарри и хотел. В конце концов, что-то такое искрило между ними, раз они больше двадцати лет не общались, не считая редких приветствий, а Драко всё равно бередит душу одним только видом. Малфоя всегда было много в жизни Поттера, и наоборот, и что это, если не судьба?

И даже сейчас он сомневался в своей выдержке при следующей ночевке...

Можно было до бесконечности нарезать круги размышлений, путаясь в причинах и следствиях, поэтому Гарри решил сделать проще — пусть всё идет, как идет. Если Малфой поддастся, тогда они и будут думать о перспективах. А если нет, тогда аврор сам решит, что делать со всем этим дерьмом.  
Соломоново решение!

Поттер встал и через секунду в него чуть не врезался Драко.

— Ты чего?

— Устал, — честно сказал Гарри, предпочитая умолчать, что больше устал голову ломать, чем идти. — Передохнём?

— Давай, — Хорька чуть не на десяток футов отнесло от аврора.

Они уселись на рюкзаки, сняли снегоступы, достали галеты. Ветер налетал порывами, несильный — так, немного теребил вновь усилившийся снегопад.  
Дом находился в небольшой долине, похожей на чашу. Между двух горных хребтов было относительно тихо, уклон маленький, потому лавины здесь не сходили. Высокие разлапистые ели, совсем без подлеска, радовали глаз — хоть какое-то разнообразие после постоянной снежной плоскости с каменными выступами скал.

— Красиво тут, — Гарри вздохнул.

— Угу.

— Это, судя по всему, — аврор указал на ровное, засыпанное снегом место, — озеро. На карте есть. Альбах говорил, что к середине лета оно сильно пересыхает, если очень жарко и без осадков.  
— Угу.

— По краю обойдем, наверное. Если идти под елками, то намучаемся — ветки будут рюкзаки цеплять. С краю ничего не будет, лед крепкий.

— Угу.

Поттер поднял голову и посмотрел на Драко — это угуканье уже смешило. Хорек что, до сих пор не успокоился?

— Ты в порядке? Молчаливый какой-то.

— Устал, — отмахнулся Малфой, вставая и накидывая рюкзак. — Да и эти непривычны, — он тряхнул снегоступом.

Идти на них они, и правда, не сразу приноровились, так что Гарри понимал — сам немного замаялся.

— Скоро будем. Если карта не врет, то за озером поворот, и всё, пришли, — он поднял голову и осмотрелся. — Смеркается, но должны успеть.

— Тогда не будем стоять, пошевеливайся!

Гарри только усмехнулся и пошел шевелиться.


	8. Chapter 8

Первое время Гарри не обращал особого внимания — ну усилился ветер, не страшно. Но когда порывы стали злее, да настолько, что приходилось сгибаться, чтобы идти вперед и не захлебываться снежным крошевом, он понял, что эта хрень неспроста.

Малфой отстал и тоже шел с трудом, тяжело опираясь на альпеншток. Когда Гарри решил позвать его, чтобы уйти под защиту деревьев, где будет чуточку легче — они всё же рассекают и ослабляют порывы, — то успел только поднять руку, чтобы помахать, и выкрикнуть его имя:

— Драко!

И в этот момент Малфой как-то нелепо всплеснул руками и провалился, сразу уходя под воду с головой. Стало так страшно, как давно уже не было, сердце будто кто-то рукой сдавил. Гарри скинул рюкзак, побежал, потом плюхнулся на живот, проехался немного, на манер пингвина, и пополз к Драко. Малфой судорожно цеплялся за края, которые обламывались под его весом, а рюкзак за спиной тянул вниз, и он снова уходил под воду.

Поттер добрался до полыньи за считанные секунды, поймал Хорька за шкирку, подтягивая вверх. Кажется, он орал благим матом, чтобы тот снял чертов рюкзак. Ветер уже переходил в небольшой буран, видно почти ничего не было, но Гарри не этого замечал — он тащил, тянул, перехватывал куртку на спине Малфоя, помогал тому освободиться от лямок и снова тянул, по-крабьи отползая дальше от темного провала. Хорек дышал хрипло, отплевывался, тонко всхлипывал и держался мертвой хваткой.

— П-Поттер...

— Не вставай! Держись за мои плечи и поползем. Помогай мне — нужно двигаться, чтобы не замерзнуть! Ты слышишь?! — Гарри орал скорее от пережитого страха, чем по необходимости.

— Слышу...

Голос у Драко был совсем тихий, а брошенный аврором рюкзак, который ещё недавно заметной кочкой темнел впереди, заносило снегом. И нужно было пошевеливаться, чтобы не потерять его окончательно — им повезло, что палатка была в поттеровской поклаже.

— Это он! Артефакт!

— З-знаю.

Драко упорно полз рядом, хотя одежда на нем деревенела от мороза. Справа тянулся точечный кровавый след — видно, Хорек распорол ладонь об острые края льдины.

Гарри встал, и пока помогал подняться Драко, оглянулся назад: скорее всего, они слишком устали, оба задумались, метель слепила глаза, вот и расслабились, зная, что тут не страшно, и упасть в расселину или просто скатиться вниз нет никакой возможности. Только этим он мог объяснить, почему они прошли через середину озера, а не обошли по краю, как собирались раньше. Недоглядел!

— Вставай, ну же, давай, попробуй бежать, — Гарри тянул Драко вверх. — Не отключайся и не останавливайся — замерзнешь. Ну!

Бегом это назвать было нельзя: Малфой шатался, как пьяный, но переставлял ноги, сам Поттер волочил рюкзак одной рукой, поддерживая Драко второй, поэтому двигалась парочка своеобразно.

Уже под деревьями, он остановился и остановил Драко.

— Снимай, — Гарри сорвал ледяную куртку с Хорька. — Мою надень. Я сейчас поставлю палатку, и всё будет хорошо, слышишь?

— Я п-под воду п-провалился, а н-не слух потерял.

— Язвишь? Язвии-ишь... Молодец, — Поттер быстро растер щеки, потом кисти рук Драко и замотал его в куртку.

Гарри сам от себя не ожидал, что поставит палатку с такой скоростью. Малфоя он туда чуть не как рюкзак закинул, вполз сам и начал стаскивать с Хорька вещи.

— Всё снимай и забирайся в спальник.

— А ты?

— Позже, — отмахнулся аврор, сгреб одежду Драко в охапку и выругался. — Твою мать!

Оставлять мокрую кучу тряпья в палатке было нельзя, а если выкинуть, то во что завтра Драко переодеться? Поттер плюнул на всё, открыл вход, выкинул одежду и снова вжикнул молнией. Если завтра ветер уймется, он разведет костер — ель горит отлично — и просушит одежду над костром. Его вещи, кстати говоря, тоже были не совсем сухими. Жалко только, что горелка осталась с утонувшей поклажей.

Пока Гарри шебуршился, Хорек успел нырнуть в спальник. Аврору приходилось то перелезать через него, то наваливаться чуть не всем телом, чтобы уложить вещи в изголовье, достать запасную майку и толстые шерстяные носки. Так что не почувствовать, как Малфоя колотит крупной дрожью, он не мог.

— Драко, я сейчас расстегну спальник и надену тебе носки.

Малфой трясся, и было трудно понять — согласен он или даже не расслышал. Губы побелели, на лице ни кровинки, глаза закрыты — Гарри испугался не на шутку. Мало обращая внимания на чужую наготу, он быстрыми движениями растер ледяные ступни, натянул носки и снова замотал Хорька в тепло.

— Что ж мне делать-то с тобой?

— Спать ложись, — тихий голос Малфоя был для Гарри как гром среди ясного неба. Зубы у Хорька стучали, как кастаньеты, потому речь была медленной, но без заикания, хотя и с паузами. — Завтра любым спосо...бом доберемся до... дома.

— Доберемся, доберемся, — Гарри лег рядом, укрывшись сверху своей курткой и прижимая Малфоя посильнее. — Согревайся.

* * *

От холода Драко трясло, тело слушалось плохо, он скукоживался в комок, насколько позволял спальник, и при этом жался к горячему Поттеру, тепла которого было явно мало. Тот завозился в темноте, трогая лоб, потом снова начал крутиться — раздевался, вытаскивая из рюкзака всю запасную одежду, кое-как превращая её в подобие подстилки под собой. Следом расстегнул спальник Малфоя, выкрутил того из кокона, полуживого от озноба и дремотного бреда, укрыл их обоих. Драко зашипел от соприкосновения с обжигающей голой кожей аврора, но не только не отстранился, пугаясь наготы и откровенной близости, но даже что-то благодарно простонал, когда Поттер чуть придавил его сверху, обхватывая горячими руками и укрывая своим же плечом. Драко на полном серьезе решил, что у героя вместо крови — кипяток. Сознание мутилось, словно в лихорадочном бреду, всё казалось неестественно тягучим и медленным.

Хорек тихо дышал, прижимаясь крепкой холодной задницей к Гарри, грея ледяные руки о его предплечья, и даже нос умудрился сунуть куда-то ближе к сгибу поттеровского локтя. Сколько прошло времени, прежде чем дрожь сошла на нет, а кожа стала согреваться, Гарри не мог сказать точно: он то проваливался в поверхностный сон, то разгонял кровь в руке, на которой спал Малфой, как на подушке, беспокойно прислушивался к Хорьку, смотрел в непроглядную темноту без единой мысли в голове. В какой-то момент организм сдался, понимая, что выспаться из-за дневной усталости, жуткой нервотрепки и неудобной позы не получится. Почему-то занемели пальцы свободной руки, и Гарри чуть пошевелил ею, поводя туда-сюда. Вернувшаяся с иголочками боли чувствительность услужливо сообщила, что кисть лежит на малфоевском бедре, теплом и гладком. Пальцы сами потянулись дальше и чуточку ниже, где острым выступом ощущалась бедренная косточка, кончики коснулись волос в паху, потом продвинулись к слегка влажной паховой складочке. От собственной наглости и настойчивости сердце аврора бухало кузнечным молотом, и в груди ломило от смеси страха и предвкушения. Малфой напрягся, шевельнул плечом, но Гарри навалился сверху, задавливая сонный бунт в зародыше, перехватил запястье другой рукой, на которой лежала белобрысая голова. Он возбудился моментально, даже не заметив этого — вдруг почувствовал, что прижимается к Хорьку вполне себе твердым членом, и всё остальное просто отключилось, перестало существовать и иметь смысл.

Живот Малфоя дрожал, но уже не так, как раньше — теперь от ласки, а не от холода. Под кажущейся мягкостью вдруг обнаруживались крепкие мышцы. Драко коротко и сладко застонал и неуверенно попытался отодвинуться снова, но Гарри положил на него ещё и ногу, упрямо продолжая вести ладонь вверх, пробираясь между сомкнутых рук к груди, потом к горлу, и в обратный путь. Оглаживал неторопливо, но без медлительности, давал привыкнуть к себе, к прикосновениям, успокаивал и контролировал.

Чувство тянущего предвкушения в собственном паху, наконец, придало нетерпеливости движениям: он опустил руку ниже, аккуратно сжимая просыпающееся чужое желание. Драко дернулся, попытался перевернуться на живот, чтобы не дать доступа. Но как-то лениво, и промолчал, не сказал ни слова. Это, да ещё слишком откровенно набухающий в руках аврора член, убеждало в необходимости продолжения лучше всяких там слабых попыток отстраниться. Тишина наполнилась совсем не эротичным пыхтением, возней, душным сопением и сдавленными стонами сквозь зубы. Оба старательно сохраняли молчание — ни слова, ни громкого звука, словно сговорились делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Малфой извивался, уворачивался, слегка лягался, но твердого отказа, останавливающего, недвусмысленного окрика так и не прозвучало, хотя все эти вихляния не только не давали перейти к тому главному, к чему Поттер уже давно был готов, но и ещё сильнее заводили, судя по всему, обоих.

О, да! Это Драко тоже чувствовал — настырная, тяжелая, горячая и крепкая поттеровская похоть то и дело утыкалась в ложбинку между ягодиц, прижималась сильнее, мягко потиралась, словно ластилась. Леденящий озноб сменился удушающим жаром, запястья, сложенные и схваченные вместе здоровой лапищей аврора, будто наручниками сковало, хотя дерни посильнее — вырвешься. Но Драко не хотел вырваться. Он хотел вырываться, до бесконечности растягивая этот процесс. От возбуждения и стыда зажмуривался так сильно, что шумело в ушах, и болели веки, под которыми то и дело возникали багрово-кровавые всполохи. Поттер умудрился придавить его плечом, ногой, бедром, удерживая одной рукой, и при этом облапал второй везде, где только мог, а теперь потирал становящуюся всё более чувствительной головку. Шумно, как паровоз, горячо и влажно дышал в шею, царапал жесткой щетиной. Хаотично и нелепо целовал куда придется, вскидывал бедра, словно поторапливал: «Давай, ну, давай же!». Это было восхитительно. Нагло, самоуверенно, грубо, дико, горячо... Аврор был похож на огромное, шерстяное одеяло: душное, колючее, обжигающе жаркое, такое нужное. Драко хотелось возмущаться и стонать одновременно, ещё сильнее вжимаясь в Поттера.

— Так лежи.

Гарри освободил руки Малфоя, но прижал бедром и плечом, наугад потянулся в изголовье, молясь всем известным и неизвестным богам, чтобы тюбик с заветным жирным кремом лежал именно там, именно в том кармашке рюкзака, что ближе. Потому что Хорька нельзя было упускать ни на минуту — тот вывернется против своих же желаний, но уйдет, закуклится в спальник и будет сверкать преувеличенно возмущенным взглядом из чистого упрямства и духа противоречия... Нет! Нет-нет-нет!

Драко замер, прислушиваясь к тому, как судорожно дышит Поттер, и затих, как мышь под веником — аврор, совсем озверев (и тут, по чести сказать, Малфой его понимал), на мгновение прихватил зубами кожу на загривке. Видно, этим животным жестом рассчитывал добиться от него послушания и неподвижности. И Драко подчинился — лежал, ждал, маскируя под дрожь свои поползновения потереться задницей о чужой пах.

В темноте сухим щелчком открылся тюбик, жадная и сильная рука перехватила Малфоя поудобнее — наискосок от плеча до нижних ребер, прижала сильнее, а ануса коснулся неожиданно прохладный палец, размазывая густое и жирное.

— Потерпи, потерпи, мой...

Поттер недоговаривал и опять сопел в ухо, хрипло, с умоляющими, щенячьими нотками в голосе. Боли не было — наверное, аврор извазюкал по ним весь запас крема, — но всё равно с непривычки, да в долгом отсутствии практики немного саднило от проникновения. Драко от остроты всех чувств, смешавшихся в комок, где не найти ни начала, ни конца, коротко всхлипнул, повернув голову и прикусив аврорское плечо.

— Ти-ише. Я сейчас, — продолжал шептать шрамоголовый, потрахивая его короткими движениями, тем самым не давая себе сойти с ума от напряжения и ожидания.

В Драко было узко, туго, горячо, словно с Малфоем это вообще случилось впервые. Хорек впился зубами в его руку, несильно, будто держался на этом последнем рубеже, прежде чем сорваться. Хотя сорваться-то хотелось как раз Гарри — длинно, размашисто, до крика, до застилающего глаза пота, до онемевших мышц!..

Когда поджавшиеся яйца прижались к чужой влажной коже, Гарри понял, что вошел до конца и замер от сжимающей сердце радости. Не потому, что ощущение было восхитительным, хотя именно таким оно и было. А потому, что это не он сам, это Драко подался навстречу, заканчивая испытание их обоюдного терпения. Поттер прислушался — ни сопротивления, ни упорной сопящей возни. Медленно, словно подбираясь к хищнику, он положил ладонь на щеку Хорька, поворачивая его голову вбок, чтобы дотянуться, на ощупь, со второго раза найти мокрые, наверняка искусанные губы и поцеловать, одновременно выходя и снова толкаясь внутрь.

Импровизированный матрас из одежды давно уже превратился в комки и кочки, тонкий синтетический мат не впитывал пот, потому Гарри слегка скользил бедром, но кто из них это замечал? Прижимая к себе Малфоя, он двигался, стараясь соблюдать хоть какую-то размеренность. Чувствуя, как Драко ласкает сам себя, Поттер подстраивался под его ритм, постепенно убыстряясь. Стискивал зубы, чтобы не кончить уже сейчас, представлял всякую фигню, суматошно метался мыслями, ища, на что бы отвлечься, но его упорно, словно в недавнюю лавину, затягивал и погребал под собой подступающий оргазм. Он кончил, ахнув куда-то в острое плечо, последним сознательным усилием воли накрывая руку Хорька на его же члене, чтобы тот не смел пока двигаться. Ещё не полностью избавившись от искрящихся кругов перед глазами, с жалобным всхлипом выходя из узкой тесноты, он встал на четвереньки, пошатываясь и почти падая на Малфоя, повернувшегося на спину. Тому не хватило совсем немного, судя по каменной твердости налитого кровью члена. И, наверное, если бы Гарри не кончил полминуты назад, он бы сделал это сейчас: чуть солоноватый вкус на языке, одуряющее густой запах спермы и тонкий, мягкий аромат кожи самого Драко — всего этого точно хватило бы с лихвой.

Малфой аж на лопатки встал, можно подумать, в припадке эпилепсии бился — так сильно и напряженно, что Гарри пришлось удерживать его бедра обеими руками.

Драко не кончал так никогда в жизни. Ещё минуту назад готовый возненавидеть аврора за скорострельность, послать куда подальше, обвинить во всех смертных грехах, почувствовав, как пульсирует его член в заднице, но не успел ничего из этого, и слава Мерлину! Если полудохлый от оргазма Поттер способен языком на такое, то что Драко ждет, когда аврор будет полон сил?..

Гарри вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и подтянулся, падая рядом с Драко, тут же прижимая его к себе, укрывая тщательнее из-за прочно засевшей в мозгу мысли, что тот мерзнет, сильно мерзнет и нужно...

Малфой сознательно не стал мусолить противное сомнение, комариным писком въевшееся в мозг — кто ему сказал, что это не первый и последний раз? Плевать, на всё плевать... Драко кое-как шевелил руками, пытаясь разогнать под своими ребрами очередной комок из каких-то тряпок, помог тянуть на себя спальник, превратившийся теперь в одеяло для двоих, когда почувствовал, как его сильно прижимают к груди, а ануса касается что-то сухое, вытирая остатки поттеровской спермы. И почему-то именно эта забота вдруг лишила его последних сил. Драко расслабился, уткнулся носом в шею, где затихала буря чужого пульса, превращаясь в обычный ритм.

— С нами же всё будет... нормально? — теперь Малфой чувствовал жар, очень сильный жар, но не понять — то ли от всего произошедшего, то ли от вынужденного купания в проруби. Кажется, весь ужас пережитого, осознание, что он мог умереть, накатили только сейчас.

— Обязательно, — Гарри неловко поцеловал его в ухо, отчего Хорек возмущенно фыркнул. — У нас есть одежда, еда... Всё будет хорошо. Спи.

Драко вздохнул, и закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя полноценным и счастливым, пусть и уверенно заболевающим. И чтобы ни о чем не думать и не портить момент, он позволил себе заснуть, откладывая все проблемы на завтра. Кажется, тоже впервые в жизни.


	9. Chapter 9

Утром Гарри казалось, что он дал Малфою фору в чем-то неясном, будто в беге или гонке, и теперь никак не может его догнать. А Драко всё больше отдалялся, делая разрыв между ними болезненно-ощутимым.

Поттер прекрасно осознавал, что им обоим нужно время, чтобы «переварить» — слишком всё неожиданно вышло, да к тому же, у них была отнюдь не простая история отношений в прошлом. Но понимать можно что угодно, а сила «хочу» не уменьшается с годами — что в восемнадцать, что в сорок... Просто эти «хочу» разные. Тогда он жаждал иного рода приключений, чем прятки со Смертью, и активно их искал. Теперь всё, что требовалось Главному аврору с утра — не кофе, не газета и не тосты с яичницей. Ему хотелось нежиться, дурачиться, лениться, пусть даже в этой надоевшей до чертиков палатке. Может ещё один заход сделать, но теперь уже при свете дня, не воображая, а воочию видя перед собой.

Но есть такое слово — «надо». Началось всё с температуры и кашля — после купания в проруби, заледеневшей одежды, отсутствия каких-либо зелий ничего другого и ждать не стоило. Но любое проявление беспокойства пришедший в себя Хорек обходил, отмахиваясь, что за один день ничего не случится, а сегодня всё закончится.

На замечание Гарри, что одним днем может и не обойтись, он покачал головой:

— Сегодня, Поттер. Ты же уже догадался, не притворяйся.

Да, Гарри уже догадался... Трудно было бы не сложить два и два: первый раз Драко порезал руку, и капля его крови обеспечила им отличную погоду почти на целый день. Вчера он оставил достаточно следов из порезанной ладони, чтобы эта взбесившаяся хреновина снова почуяла чистокровного волшебника. Хотя, как?.. Но факт оставался фактом — солнце, потеплело, ветра нет. Словно дом уже знал и ждал гостей.

Проблему с одеждой они тоже решили быстро: Гарри, который нес рюкзак, а значит, согревался им и его нагрузкой, напялил на себя все майки, свитер, рейтузы, только вместо куртки и штанов пришлось резать спальник, создавая что-то вроде длинного полупальто без рукавов. Капюшон был, тепло он держал отлично, а любоваться поттеровским нелепым видом тут некому. Драко напялил носки, на них завязал пакеты и так сунул ноги в свои, конечно же, всё ещё мокрые ботинки. Но пакеты предохраняли его ноги от влаги — дойдет. Куртка и штаны Гарри были ему великоваты и висели мешком. В общем, оба были чудными до крайности. Вместо рюкзака Малфой тащил сверток со своей одеждой — когда найдут артефакт и сломают защиту, можно будет просушить её заклинанием, благо у Поттера палочка была с собой на всякий случай.

Они снялись с места, приготовившись к долгому переходу, но домишко показался меньше, чем через час. То ли время его не пощадило, то ли крупный зверь пошалил, но дверь висела на одной петле.

— Подождешь здесь?

Это были первые слова Драко за всё время их похода от стоянки сюда.

— Нет. Идем вместе.

Потом они пытались произнести заклинание поиска, долгое и зубодробительное, которое им всучили невыразимцы. Без него понять, что именно было артефактом в этой лачуге, было практически невозможно — что угодно же — от рогов на стене до бревна в основании дома. Но и с ним намного легче не становилось — через ненавистную латынь, всегда дававшуюся Поттеру с трудом, он пробивался с боем, путая произношение. А Драко кашлял всё сильнее, потому провозились они дольше обычного, пока легкие Малфоя не успокоились, он не выхватил палочку из рук Гарри, не прочитал заклинание скороговоркой и не вытащил одну из книг с полки, скромно так притаившейся в гостиной.

— Какая тонкая ирония, — просипел Хорек. — Франсиско де Орельяна... Конкистадоры, Эльдорадо, смертельно опасные поиски...

Заблокировав артефакт согласно всё той же инструкции, Гарри забрал книгу.

— Блэки на мелочи не разменивались, как я погляжу, — на титульном листе было стояла дата — тысяча восемьсот пятьдесят девятый год. — Антиквариат.

— Кто знает? — Драко практически упал на стул, полностью обессиленный лихорадкой и кашлем. — Может статься, что во времена постройки этого дома книга была очень даже современной.

Гарри высушил его одежду заклинанием, помог переодеться, причем на этот раз упёртый Хорек не отказывался от помощи. Он часто с хрипами дышал, на щеках горел нездоровый румянец, губы обветрились. Гарри застегнул молнию на его куртке и прижал к себе.

— Потерпи, скоро уходим.

Через одну долгую минуту Драко кивнул, отстранился и снова сел на стул, дожидаясь, пока переоденется аврор.

— Драко... — Гарри хотел сказать что-нибудь заботливое, может даже, нежное, чтобы увидеть малфоевский отклик и понять, что выдуманная им дистанция не существует, и ворота крепости самую малость приоткрылись для него.

— Давай уже отправимся отсюда: я устал, лучше мне не становится. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы мы тут погибли, как тот же Орельяна на Амазонке, то активируй его уже, — прохрипел Драко, снова заходясь кашлем.

Гарри невесело усмехнулся и помог Драко встать, покрепче его перехватывая. Хорек не дергался, горячо и сухо дышал в висок и несильно сжал его плечо.

Может быть, существуют какие-то тайные ходы в этой воображаемой крепости? Может, ворота, которые стремятся ломать противники и вовсе видимость? Кто их, непредсказуемых Малфоев, знает?

Уже исчезая в воронке перехода портключа, прижимая Драко ещё сильнее, Гарри улыбался вполне себе радостно.


	10. Chapter 10

— Я не понимаю цели этого демарша. Да ещё в твоем возрасте — это совсем глупо.

Драко не нужно было видеть Люциуса: он и так знал, какое у того сейчас выражение лица — в меру наигранное недоумение, слегка высокомерное, но и снисходительное тоже. Но это его не беспокоило. Драко вообще мало что беспокоило в последнее время.

Малфой всё-таки успел подхватить довольно жестокий бронхит, чуть не перешедший в пневмонию. Но семейный целитель быстро поставил его на ноги, порекомендовав минимум неделю щадящего домашнего режима. Гортань до сих пор немного саднило, зуд иногда прорывался сухим, но уже не мучительным кашлем. И Драко этим пользовался. Например, когда не хотел продолжать разговор или делать недоуменный вид, совсем как отец. А так можно было отвернуться, чуточку покашлять, посмотреть в окно, на парк, где тоже лежал снег, но не такой ослепительно белый, без поземки, без наста и вихревых воронок скатывающегося по нему ветра.

— Ну, какие демарши? — Драко подошел к креслу, сел и взял в руки чашку с чаем, от которого сладковато тянуло травяным бальзамом.

— Скорпиус, — начал перечислять отец.

— Будет заниматься тем, к чему лежит душа.

— Твой отъезд.

— Мне нужен отдых, ты сам слышал.

— Я только не слышал, чтобы мистер Брукс говорил о холодах, когда рекомендовал подходящий климат. Или ты настолько уникален, что легочные болезни лечишь зимним горным воздухом? Обычно едут на море, в тепло.

Люциус злился, но старательно сдерживался. Правда, нервные движения рук, ритмично подергивающийся носок домашних туфель и упрямо сжатые губы выдавали его с головой. Он словно почувствовал что-то, уловил в настроении сына и теперь мучился подозрениями, которые Драко пока не собирался развеивать.

В таких случаях он имел обыкновение уступать отцу. Ради обоюдного спокойствия. А ещё, и об этом Драко не любил думать, Малфой-старший... боялся. Его жизнь планомерно и неотвратимо разрушалась с момента возрождения Волдеморта. Потом суды, три года в Азкабане за прошлый побег и, наконец, выхлопотанный домашний арест. Он потерял всё, чем так дорожил в прошлом, и единственное, что у Люциуса оставалось — это его семья. И ни намека на былое могущество. Драко прекрасно понимал отца: чувство потерянности, ненужности было знакомо и ему. Только в отличие от Люциуса у Драко после войны было будущее: он был относительно свободен в своих передвижениях. А деньги не пахнут, как всем известно — не так уж много в этом мире людей, которые хорошо ориентируются в финансах и при этом ими владеют, так что после определенной суммы активов становится неважно, какая фамилия у твоего партнера по бизнесу. Главное — прибыль. Конечно, первое время Драко набил немало шишек, но потом... Потом отец вышел из тюрьмы и с энтузиазмом взялся за дело, насколько мог — его знания, сохранившиеся связи да и те «мозговые штурмы», которые Люциус то и дело устраивал, трудно переоценить. Драко был его глазами и ушами, всё больше набираясь практического опыта, всё чаще консультируясь с отцом только из уважения. Он понимал, что Люциусу что-то делать, кем-то командовать и при этом ощущать собственный авторитет необходимо, как воздух. Обоих мужчин семьи Малфой устраивала такая видимость власти и контроля. Хотя иногда Драко ловил себя на мысли об инфантильности: он легко и беспрекословно подчинился отцу, предпочитал согласиться, уйти в сторону... Может и так. Только... за что ему было бороться? Не за что, не за кого, да и не хотелось. Всё было незначительным и мелким, так пусть хотя бы в доме царит спокойствие и согласие.

Склонность Люциуса к умеренной домашней тирании, его слабость к собственной значимости не мешала жить Драко. Иногда он даже думал, что лучше пусть отец отыгрывается на нем, чем на Скорпиусе. Только раньше это были просто мысли, а сейчас пришло время дела.

У Драко не сжималось сердце от гнетущего предвкушения очередного отцовского недовольства. Он чувствовал, что не боится спорить, не боится даже пойти против воли и любых запретов Люциуса. Потому что на этот раз он был прав больше, чем когда бы то ни было: нельзя закоснеть в старых порядках и представлениях. Скорпиус — это шанс их рода на новых Малфоев. Лучше, умнее, живее, гибче... В конце концов, какая разница, чем сын будет зарабатывать? Пойдет в квиддич, возьмется писать книги, крупов разводить, преподавать — он, как настоящий Малфой, может всё. Разве не за это они с Люциусом и боролись после войны — чтобы Малфои опять могли иметь всё, чего ни пожелают?

— Я не узнаю тебя, сын.

— Сам удивляюсь, — чуточку легкомысленно пожал плечами Драко. — Поэтому и хочу уехать — мне нужно разобраться... с собой.

— Но дела!..

— Досрочное снятие с тебя домашнего ареста не за горами, — Драко усмехнулся неуклюжему каламбуру: именно горы, в которых он проваракался с Поттером несколько дней, и принесли долгожданное освобождение его отцу. Вместо медалек. — Ты и займешься.

— Это снова Поттер? Ты вернулся сам не свой, — Люциус встал, подавил желание подойти к сыну и обнять — Драко уже не ребенок, уже взрослый мужчина. — Тебе что-то... угрожает?

— Кроме морозных ночей — ничего. Я просто хочу отдохнуть, папа.

Он не стал соглашаться, что дело именно в Поттере. Или отчасти в Поттере. Было бы сложно объяснить отцу, что всего одна ночь изменила самоощущение Драко до неузнаваемости, словно он принял себя, простил, пусть и непонятно за что. Прокручивая мысль о Скорпиусе, о том, что будет любить его всяким, Малфой на самом деле хотел, чтобы хоть кто-то принял любым его самого. Извечный соперник и, да, заноза в заднице Гарри Поттер, шрамоголовый очкарик — вот кто сделал это. Драко только не мурлыкал от тщательно скрываемого удовольствия, когда ловил быстрые жадные взгляды главы Аврората на себе, пожимая его руку перед колдокамерами. И апатию сменило умиротворение. Пусть у этой истории не будет продолжения, пусть так или иначе, а скрываться придется всю жизнь, но Малфой был готов к этому и он... надеялся. На личное счастье, которого за сорок лет своей жизни так и не довелось испытать, на понимание родных, на будущее. Он просто захотел жить, чего давно уже с ним не случалось и, что самое страшное, о чем он даже не задумывался.

— Больше ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — лицо Люциуса всё ещё было образцом сдержанности, но беспокойство за сына ему всё же трудно было скрыть.

— Хочу, — кивнул Драко. — У меня тысячи слов, папа. Но не сейчас и не так.

— Не могу сказать, что одобряю...

На это заявление Драко только неслышно хмыкнул.

— ... но ты волен поступать так, как считаешь нужным.

Драко кивнул, попрощался и вышел. Нетерпение гнало и гнало его вперед, словно маленький домик в австрийских Альпах не желал ждать ни минуты.

* * *

Оценить, насколько тут всё изменилось, Гарри не мог: столько лет прошло, да и не до паркового искусства ему было тогда. Сейчас он нарочно медленно прогуливался, маскируя свою неторопливость осмотром ландшафта Малфой-мэнора. На самом деле Главный аврор немного побаивался того, что ещё вчера ночью так запросто собирался сделать. Хотя у него было железное алиби — бумаги для Малфоя-старшего, и можно будет ретироваться с достоинством, в случае чего... Но он не хотел уходить несолоно хлебавши, пусть и было волнительно боязно.

— Добрый день, мистер Поттер, — Люциус Малфой сам встречал его у дверей. — Прошу, проходите. Чаю? Может быть, что-то покрепче?

От покрепче Гарри не отказался бы для храбрости, но вот только не в компании именно этого Малфоя.

— Нет, спасибо. Я ненадолго, — они прошли в небольшую гостиную, сели друг напротив друга и Люциус воззрился на него с дотошностью рентгеновского аппарата. — Это документы, касающиеся снятия с вас домашнего ареста досрочно.

— Благодарю. Не думал, что вы лично возьмете на себя обязанности курьера.

— Не мог пропустить, такой повод, знаете ли, — парировал Поттер.

— Несомненно. Впрочем, награда более чем заслужена моим сыном, если судить по состоянию здоровья после возвращения.

— Драко сильно болел?

— Целитель успел остановить пневмонию, слава Мерлину, обошлось, — Люциус слегка скривился. — Хотя, когда вы отправлялись туда, нас клятвенно заверяли, что он будет в полной безопасности.

— Невозможно предусмотреть всё, мистер Малфой, вам ли этого не знать, — Гарри снова не удержался от шпильки — как бы там ни было, а переносили они друг друга по-прежнему с трудом. — Кстати, я могу переговорить с Драко?

— Сожалею, но его сейчас нет дома, — выражение глаз старшего Малфоя резко изменилось.

— Могу я его подождать? — Гарри казалось, что они перенеслись на минное поле — так неожиданно и четко он ощутил возросшее напряжение.

— Он уехал. Надолго.

— И где его найти?

Спустя буквально пару секунд, в течение которых Люциус явно что-то быстро соображал, ещё внимательнее разглядывая главу Аврората, он встал и, не заботясь о соблюдении элементарных правил приличия, повернулся к Поттеру спиной, глядя куда-то перед собой.

— Ну, конечно, что-то такое я и предполагал, но думал, что всё это не более, чем мои домыслы...

— Простите, мистер Малфой, но я что-то не понимаю, о чем вы? — происходящее всё меньше нравилось Гарри.

Но вопрос так и остался без ответа — двери гостиной распахнулись, и вошла Нарцисса Малфой.

— Добрый день, мистер Поттер, — она протянула свою руку ему для поцелуя, — Люциус, — легкий кивок в сторону мужа.

— Господин Главный аврор принес бумаги. Меня освобождают, — Люциус старательно делал вид, что улыбается, но пока получался только оскал.

— Радостная новость, спасибо вам, мистер Поттер. Останетесь на чай?

— Нет, благодарю. Вообще-то я искал Драко...

— О, а он уехал! Представляете, только встал на ноги после болезни и тут же уехал!

— Куда?!

— Решил восстановить тот дом Блэков, который вы с ним обнаружили. Драко очень бережно относится к такого рода вещам — память о предках, старинные вещи. А вы собираетесь его навестить? — Нарцисса дождалась кивка от Гарри. — Тогда передайте, пожалуйста, чтобы он не забывал нам писать — я очень беспокоюсь насчет его здоровья.

— Да, конечно, передам, — Гарри встал. — Простите, мне пора. Разрешите воспользоваться вашим камином?

— Конечно-конечно, — продолжала ворковать неожиданно добродушная миссис Малфой. — Жаль, что не можете остаться на чай. Но обещайте непременно исправить это в следующий раз.

— Обязательно. Спасибо и всего хорошего, миссис Малфой. Мистер Малфой.

Когда пламя летучего пороха отревело в трубе, Нарцисса повернулась к Люциусу.

— И к чему был весь этот спектакль? Зачем ты сказала, где сейчас Драко? Ты не понимаешь...

— Что у них завязались отношения? — тон миссис Малфой совершенно изменился. — Понимаю. Уж поверь, Люциус, я знаю своего сына лучше других.

— И намерена одобрять эту... эту...

— Ну, говори, что? Порочную связь? Да, намерена. Я устала видеть его пустые глаза, Люц! Он сделал всё, всё, что ты хотел. Как думаешь, может, пора уже позволить взрослому мужчине быть хоть немного счастливым для себя?

— Но Поттер!

— Без нас разберутся. Хотя, должна сказать, я не в восторге, но ведь и в качестве невестки нам его не принимать в семью. Да и для Драко безопасно — какой дурак добровольно положит голову в пасть льва?

— Но... мужчина!

— Пусть он будет с тем, с кем хочет, — Нарцисса вышла, прекращая тем самым все дальнейшие дискуссии.

— Что-то слишком часто в последнее время я слышу подобное, — Люциус Малфой вздохнул и подошел к барному столику. Совсем немного коньяка ему не повредит...

* * *

Ветер посвистывал в еловых лапах, но уже тихо-мирно, безо всякой магии. Горы казались тут ещё выше, ещё белее, ещё чище, словно бы защищая небольшую долину со всех сторон. По эмали неба шустро скользили небольшие белые облака.

К дому была протоптана узенькая тропинка, снег вокруг аккуратно расчищен и утрамбован, дверь висела на своем месте, из трубы вился сероватый дымок, и вообще вид домик имел вполне жилой.

Гарри постоял минутку, отдышался. Он не был уверен, что его тут ждут, что Драко не прогонит вежливо, но категорично. Он просто хотел быть здесь, хотел начать что-то отличное от банального приключения.

В тот день, когда Хорек появился в Министерстве, когда у них брали интервью, и когда Йохан соловьем пел о неоценимой помощи английских коллег и герра Малфоя лично, Гарри был уверен только в одном — он сейчас ещё и косоглазие заработает в довесок к своему плохому зрению. Не смотреть на Драко было почти невозможно: снова холеный, чем-то довольный, как сытый кот, любезно отвечал на вопросы и всячески изображал скромность, что только подогревало к нему интерес. А Гарри им любовался — соскучился. Он вдруг четко ощутил, что соскучился, бандиманы всех пожри!

Малфой же ни намеком не дал понять, что относится к аврору как-то по-другому. Поттер уже и расстроиться успел, нахмурился, набычился... Пока под ослепляющими вспышками колдокамер не состоялось «историческое» рукопожатие. Камеры щелкали, Драко сдержанно улыбался, на Гарри по-прежнему не смотрел, но тонкие твердые пальцы чуть поглаживали тыльную сторону поттеровской ладони, не просто, а интимно так. Шельме-е-ц... Только вот аврор не был спецом в таких играх и понятия не имел, чего ждать в финале.

Узнав, что Хорек смотался в Альпы, Гарри даже думать не стал: помчался к Кингу, выцыганил у того отпуск, собрался вихрем, что-то такое наплел Джинни, которая на этот раз отнеслась к его отъезду даже равнодушно, и вот он здесь. Ждет и боится...

Вздохнув ещё раз, Поттер подпрыгнул, поправляя лямки, и решительно шагнул на веранду. На стук никто не ответил. Аврор снял рюкзак, прислонил его к перилам и подумал обойти дом кругом.

Драко обнаружился позади. Он стоял, уперев руки в бока и сосредоточенно разглядывая что-то под крышей.

— Привет, — осторожно начал Гарри.

— Привет, — обыденно и без удивления, как само собой разумеющееся, поздоровался Малфой.

— На что смотришь?

— Пибоди заделал чердачное окошко, но ночью туда всё-таки пробралась белка. Ну, я думаю, что это была белка. Вот, смотрю, может, где ещё щели?

— А кто у нас Пибоди? — полюбопытствовал Поттер.

— Эльф, естественно, — желчно, но беззлобно ответил Драко.

— Естественно, — согласно повторил Гарри. — Ну, тогда и скажешь ему, чтобы он осмотрел чердак получше.

— Он домовик, а не Мерлин — Пибоди не может делать всё и сразу, к сожалению. Сейчас закончит с уборкой, а скоро обед. И ужин! К тому же, я отсылаю его в мэнор — ему тут негде и незачем торчать ночами.

— Разумно. А я продуктов привез. И твоя мама просила написать ей насчет здоровья.

— Ты был у меня дома? — Малфой наконец-то обратил на него внимание.

— По делам. Привез документы Люциуса и узнал, где ты...

— Ясно, — Драко развернулся и пошел ко входу. Но потом резко остановился и спросил, не поворачиваясь. — Так, зачем приехал?

— Ну, у меня отпуск. Внеплановый, за хорошую службу. И я решил тебе помочь с домом, мало ли что...

— Ясно, — повторил Драко и сделал шаг.

Но Гарри удержал его, схватив за локоть.

— Отправь ты своего Пибоди к чертовой матери прямо сейчас! Я отлично готовлю, между прочим, зачем нам какой-то домовик?

— Чем тебе не угодил эльф? — глаза у Драко были чистые-чистые, ждущие...

— А на кой он нам? Будем только вдвоем. Представляешь? Десять дней только ты и я. Это же... чудесно.

— А белка? — невпопад заинтересовался Малфой её судьбой.

— Да пусть живет, — махнул свободной рукой Гарри, осторожно притягивая ближе, кажется, уже своего Хорька. — Весной сама убежит. Если нет, то будем считать её нашей.

— Нашей белкой? — улыбнулся Драко, старательно изображая скепсис.

— Начнем с малого, — Гарри улыбнулся в ответ и уверенней прижал Хорька к себе. — Куда торопиться?

Драко почти успешно делал равнодушный вид, мол, ничего особенного и не происходит. Но обнимал в ответ так сильно, притискивался всем телом так крепко, сжимая в горсти ткань куртки чуть не до треска, что всё было и без слов ясно.

— Эльдорадо... — с незлой насмешкой выдохнул в ухо Драко.

— Ты о чем? — Поттер зарылся холодным носом в белые малфоевские волосы.

— Пустяки, — хмыкнул Хорек и прижал его ещё сильнее. — Пустяки...


End file.
